Ágata
by Luna G
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el Host Club hubiera tenido una princesa antes de Haruhi? Una que dejó una marca muy grande en TODOS, y una princesa que a diferencia de Haruhi, de princesa... solo tenía la corona.
1. La Joya del Host Club

(N/a): ¿Qué tal? Gente en su computadora, la de un amigo, la del vecino, la de un vagabundo, o del vecino de un vagabundo xD. Aquí Luna G. reportándose. Bueno esta es una historia que si vieron mi perfil ya la esperaba, si no aquí está. Yo estaba tan emocionada por comenzarla que no pude esperar a terminar mi otro fic (dejo en claro que no pienso abandonar el otro). Por lo que aquí se los traje. De verdad estoy emocionada con él así que espero poder oír sus opiniones pronto para continuar con este fic. No puedo decir ninguna pareja por que para eso tendrán que seguir el desarrollo. Respecto a cada cuanto seguiré, dependerá de mi tiempo, así que por ahora si les gusta, opinen y esperen pacientes ^^.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ágata**

**1-La Joya del Host Club.**

Un día, solo faltaba un día para que su preciado club abriera. El reloj nunca marcaba la hora que necesitaba. Era necesario que terminara el día para ir a reunirse con los miembros del futuro Ouran Host Club, a preparar todo para la apertura. Lo que el futuro rey no entendía era que ni siquiera habían comenzado la primera clase de la mañana, y quedaban muchas horas para que ese momento llegara. Claro que estaría conciente de ello si hubiera escuchado a su compañero de clases, quien sería el vicepresidente del club el próximo día. Pero por estar delirando como usualmente hacía, no escucho ni la primera frase, por lo que Kyouya solo acomodó sus anteojos y lo ignoró.

En otra parte de la escuela, se encontraban oyendo aburridos la clase de matemática, los gemelos Hitachiin. Ambos pensaban seriamente en si fue bueno haberse unido a ese club. Por una parte se arrepentían, pero intentaban mantener la cabeza en que sería un buen juego solo enloquecer chicas, al fin y al cabo era fácil. El primer día de clases lo hicieron nada más con caminar.

De pronto cortaron su pensamiento cuando llegó una chica nueva. La misma llegaba tarde. ¿El primer día de clases en tu nueva escuela? Si, lo hizo. El profesor solo se lo remarcó pero tras recibir una disculpa, hizo la debida presentación frente a la clase. La chica se llamaba Ágata Lebelle. Hija del director de la compañía de una revista cultural francesa y una famosa modista americana. La misma era modelo y aparecía continuamente en la revista de su padre utilizando los trajes de su madre. Era de una estatura que casi alcanzaba 1,70 mt, de cabello rojo y ojos celestes casi transparentes. Su físico era digno de su trabajo como modelo y sus facciones le daban una apariencia amable pero seductora al mismo tiempo. Salteando todo eso, lo que en realidad llamó la atención de todos es que ella utilizaba el uniforme masculino, claro que de una forma que remarcaba su silueta.

La chica ocupó el asiento libre en medio de los gemelos, quienes habrían tomado la iniciativa de preguntarle el por que de su uniforme, solo para que el resto de la clase dejará de hacer ruido comentando ello. Pero decidieron solo ignorarlo, ya que el profesor impuso el orden pronto.

Ágata a pesar de no demostrarlo se sentía nerviosa. Lo primero que se preguntó al entrar era por que aquellos gemelos dejaban aquel espacio en medio de ellos, y se lo replanteó cuando vio que no hablaban con nadie mas que ellos. Pero fuera de eso, no tardo en conseguir un par de amigas que se atrevieron a preguntar por su uniforme. Ella les dijo que sinceramente no le agradaba la idea de usar aquel vestido, hablando elegantemente. Lo cierto es que ella había vivido en Estados Unidos todo ese tiempo y estaba muy acostumbrada a las informalidades, aquel vestido le daba una horrible sensación al pensarlo sobre ella. Se había mudado a Japón sola para residir un par de años en una mansión que su padre tenía allí, mientras él resolvía ciertos asuntos y terminaba de preparar todo para que los tres pudieran tener un hogar fijo en España, donde ella haría su preparatoria completa.

Aunque estuviera acostumbrada a su vida americana, hizo lo posible por mantener la elegancia sin hacer a un lado su personalidad. Claro que trató de imponer ciertas actitudes a sus amigas que le daban un sabor ya demasiado femenino a las cosas para su gusto, esto fue recibido por sus acompañantes pero en seguida comenzaron a comentar algo muy extraño para ella:

-Aaaah, mañana se inicia el Host club- comentó soñadora su amiga castaña.

-Siii, estoy muy feliz. Pensar en quienes serán los miembros, no sabría a cual elegir- respondió la morena del grupo.

-¿Host club? Osea, un club de hosts, ¿cómo es eso?- preguntó curiosa Ágata.

-Es un club que se abrirá en la tercera sala de música del ala sur del colegio. Tendrá seis miembros: Su fundador e hijo del director del colegio, Suou Tamaki de último año de secundaria, Kyouya Ootori de su misma clase, Haninozuka Mitsukuni de primer año de la preparatoria, Morinozuka Takashi de su mismo salón, y los gemelos de nuestra clase, Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru- Ágata se sorprendió al escuchar que esos gemelos estarían en un club con esas actividades si no hablaban con nadie. Pero luego de eso, ya que no deseaba mucho escuchar lo que para ella eran puras fantasías por parte de sus amigas, comenzó a pensar en como sería un Host Club. Debería ser un club en donde aquellos seis miembros atendieran cortésmente a sus clientas, pero… ¿Por qué solo eran hombres? Con eso atraerían solamente mujeres, no era un buen negocio, ya que la mitad de la escuela también tenía varones, además… ser Host debía resultar entretenido.

Teniendo eso en mente, la chica esperó a que terminara el día escolar y se despidió de sus amigas. Logró seguir el camino hacia donde se dirigían sus compañeros gemelos, sin que lo notaran. Cuando ellos ingresaron al salón que decía Tercera Sala de Música, ella esperó un momento antes de entrar. En lugar de ello notó que desde allí se escuchaban perfectamente los gritos de un hombre que no era ninguno de sus compañeros, por lo que se quedó en la puerta escuchando un momento, pero la única voz que podía oír claramente era la del aquel muchacho que decía eufóricamente una incoherencia tras otra. De hecho decía tantas que a ella le resultaba gracioso, por lo que tomó la suficiente iniciativa para erguirse y abrir la puerta. En ese momento encontró al grupo de hombres que había sido nombrado por sus compañeras.

Durante la sorpresa de todos los miembros ella tuvo tiempo de sobra para fijarse en cada uno por separado. Lo primero que sus ojos localizaron por estar frente a ella fue al chico rubio y alto, con actitud principesca aunque torpe, luego desvío la vista de los gemelos cuyos rasgos ya conocía medianamente hacia un chico alto de cabello negro lacio y anteojos, era muy guapo pero su primera impresión fue que le resultaba muy recto, y rígido, y… ¿Amargado? Algo así, bueno. Luego estaba el otro chico rubio que le dio la mayor ternura que había sentido en su vida solo de verlo con aquello enormes ojos y el conejo de peluche rosado en sus brazos, era todo un niño pero… ¿Ese no era el uniforme de la preparatoria? Por último estaba el más alto del grupo, se lo veía serio pero no como el chico de anteojos, si no que era más bien callado, solo eso.

Mientras se concentraba en los últimos miembros, el rubio alto la saludó elegante. Si, era todo un príncipe, pero algo en ello le resultaba muy divertido:

-Ah, bienvenida princesa. Disculpe mi falta de cortesía, pero el Host Club no abrirá hasta mañana- aquella voz… él era quién escuchó gritar tras la puerta.

-Si, ya sé. No vine por eso- respondió confiada.

-¿Qué haces acá, Ágata?- preguntaron en coro Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¿Ágata? Así que vos sos la chica nueva que ingresó en la clase de Hikaru y Kaoru- comentó el chico de anteojos.

-Sip, y vengo a pedir trabajo-

-¿Trabajo?- el chico enfrente suyo estaba muy confundido.

-Exacto. Cuando me enteré de este club me dijeron que sus integrantes solo serían hombres. Así que pensé que les iría mejor tener a una chica que trajera clientes, además, me es muy entretenido pensar en ser host-.

-¿Así que…-el moreno acomodó sus anteojos desafiante-…creíste que nos convenía tener a una mujer como host?-

Ágata comprendió perfectamente la actitud desafiante de él, por lo que su expresión educada pasó a ser seductora y también desafiante.

-Siiii. Poder también atraer chicos va a hacer el club más popular-.

-¿Popular? Esto también es una cuestión de negocios. Además, quiero que me respondas por que pensas que sos la indicada para ser la única mujer en el club- siguió dialogando el joven de cabello negro.

-La indicada por que opino que nadie puede ganarle a una modelo, y la única por que no me gusta la competencia, aunque claro que siempre gano- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Y pensas que tu apariencia es suficiente para ser miembro de este club?-

-Obvio que no. Pero yo tengo mucha experiencia atrayendo hombres para mejorar el negocio de mis padres, así que conozco unas cuantas técnicas. Pero antes de seguir con esto, ¿Estoy hablando con el presidente del club?- esto fue un golpe bajo para él, ella notó su negativa y sonrío, pero el chico príncipe intervino diciendo:

-Yo soy el fundador del club, Suou Tamaki. Él es el vicepresidente, Kyouya-.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tamaki?- planteó Kyouya- El que toma las decisiones sos vos, así que procede a darle una respuesta y continuemos con los arreglos-.

-Bueno, eso no puedo decidirlo solo, somos un grupo así que votemos. Yo opino que una mujer no haría ningún mal, ¿Honey-senpai?- preguntó Tamaki.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! ¿Y vos, Takashi?-

-Ah- fue la respuesta del moreno.

-¡Nosotros decimos que sí!- dijo eufórico Honey, él realmente le causaba mucha ternura a Ágata, no podía creer que fuera uno de los mayores allí.

-¿Hikaru, Kaoru?- Tamaki se dirigió a los gemelos ahora. Ellos se miraron unos segundos y respondieron:

-Nos da igual- nuevamente hablaron juntos, a ella le sorprendía que fueran tan coordinados.

-Por último, ¿Kyouya?- le preguntó el presidente.

-Pues ya no puedo oponerme- fue la respuesta del moreno, por lo que Tamaki ahora se dirigió hacia Ágata y le dijo elegante:

-Bueno, está decidido. Felicidades princesa Ágata. A partir de mañana serás una host, espero que seas de mucha ayuda-

-Ay, no te preocupes, y ahora que soy del grupo, te pido dejes de lado lo de princesa y cualquier formalidad, por favor- le pidió educada.

-¡Muy bien!- Tamaki cambió de actitud muy rápido, de pronto comenzó a hacer todos sus comentarios casi a los saltos- ¡Entonces serás mi hija! ¡Si, eso! El Host Club es una familia, y yo soy el padre que cuida de todos. Kyouya, vos vas a ser la madre-

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?-dijo ya algo molesto el vicepresidente.

-Hikaru y Kaoru, como son sus compañeros, ustedes van a ser los hermanos de Ágata. Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai van a ser los vecinos, y así queda conformada la familia del Host Club-.

Tamaki terminó su diálogo con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, mientras todos, excepto Honey quién se contentó mucho con la idea, lo miraron indicándole que era una idiota.

-Es muy raro- dijo Hikaru.

-Me recuerda a un tipo de persona, a esas que se les decía "Tono"- le comentó Kaoru.

-Así se les decía a los señores feudales- les dijo Ágata.

-Es un buen apodo- Hikaru casi ignoró a la chica, pero pasó desapercibido para ella. Mientras tanto, Tamaki seguía hablando tonterías:

-¡Eso es! El primer día debemos usar trajes especiales, algo elegante sería lo mejor para el primer día. Algo que remarque la belleza de nuestros miembros. La belleza es nuestra mejor arma, por eso hicimos este club, ¿Por qué ocultarnos de las gatitas que esperan alguien que las trate como debe? ¿Para que están las obras de arte en los museos? Para que la gente las disfrute, nosotros somos igual, debemos dar la mejor impresión en el primer día. No puede haber fallas, hay que hacer un plan- mientras decía todo esto, hacía distintos tipos de gestos pensativos y daba tales vueltas que parecía estar bailando- ¡Eso es! Cada uno tendrá una personalidad que los distinga dentro del club, un carácter especial que usará para ganarse a sus clientas. ¡No se preocupen mis súbditos! Yo, el rey del Host Club, les daré esa personalidad a cada uno, primero: Honey-senpai-

-Siii- contestó el aludido.

-Vos vas a ser el tipo loli-shota del club, así va a destacar tu actitud infantil con las clientas-

-Ok- dijo él levantando la mano contento.

-Mori-senpai, vas a ser su compañero, un tipo callado pero que por dentro es una bestia, vas a ser el tipo salvaje-.

-Esta bien- fue todo lo que respondió-

-Ahora los gemelos, ustedes serán el tipo diabólico que use el amor fraternal para complacer a las clientas-

-¿Amor fraternal?- preguntaron ambos.

-¡Exacto! El amor prohibido entre hermanos, es el tipo de pasión que las princesas desean ver en estos días-

-Interesante- los hermanos esbozaron una sonrisa malvada que hacía honor a su carácter impuesto por Tamaki.

-Kyouya, vas a ser el tipo Cool. El Host cuyo amor es muy difícil de conseguir, hará que nuestras clientas se interesen más en descubrir tus secretos-.

-Como quieras- fue todo lo que él dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes sonriendo.

-Y ahora, Ágata. Esto es difícil. No eres exactamente del tipo princesa que podría acompañarme- el rey miró pensativo a la chica dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Para nada- dijo ella riendo.

-Sos una modelo que podría ser tanto salvaje como diabólica, pero para distinguirte, vas a ser el tipo seductor. ¡Eso es! Aunque todos los hombres del instituto sean bien educados, todos tienen a un hombre adentro que prefiere sentir el deseo y ser atraído por una hermosa chica que aunque lo complace, negará sus deseos mas profundos y lo obligará a buscarla. ¡Ese va a ser tu papel!-

-Ok, me gusta- dijo ella con una expresión muy similar a la de los gemelos.

-¡Perfecto! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer mañana. Comenzaremos simplemente presentando a los miembros del club y las clientas elegirán su favorito, claro que tendremos que promocionar el hecho de que Ágata está en el grupo para que vengan los chicos con ella. Respecto a la ropa, Kyouya ¿Podemos conseguir trajes para todos?-. Ágata hizo una mueca y le dijo:

-¿No sería mejor idea que cada uno tuviera un tema distinto la primera vez? Y después si, cuando tengamos más tiempo podemos elegir un tema en común para usar todos y para decorar el lugar si se puede-

-Pero eso podría confundirlos un poco, creo que lo mejor sería que la primera vez fuera algo más tranquilo, y que todo se vaya desarrollando después- especuló Kyouya.

-Ambas opciones son buenas, es cierto que sería más ordenado mostrar nuestro estilo como club de a poco. Pero la primera impresión debe ser siempre la mejor. Hmm, ¿Qué hacemos?- El rubio pensó un rato las opciones haciendo gestos que aun leyendo su mente no se podría entender el por que de ellos. Finalmente chasqueó los dedos y dio su veredicto- Esto es lo que haremos, el primer día mostraremos el carácter de cada uno y vestiremos naturalmente- Kyouya sonrió de costado. Una sonrisa dirigida a Ágata, pero aunque lo fulminó con la mirada no le importaba. Pero Tamaki continúo- Sin embargo, el segundo día. Vamos a sorprender a nuestros clientes dando una fiesta que planearemos en la próxima reunión, y le buscaremos un traje que haga honor a su tipo. ¿Entendido?- Esta vez Ágata miró a Kyouya triunfadora, pero él solo suspiró sonriendo resignado.

Y así quedaron establecidas las actividades de los próximos días.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El día siguiente, sería en el que abriría el Host Club. Las amigas de Ágata la sorprendieron en el almuerzo preguntándole como se había unido al club. Ella no les dio detalles, de hecho, dijo que solo fue suerte. Pero ese día empezaba su tarea.

Al llegar la hora establecida, se dirigió al club junto a los gemelos quienes le preguntaron:

-Ágata- dijeron juntos y se pararon uno de cada lado.

-¿Ya tenes pensado que vas a hacer?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Sin un buen plan te va a costar- comentó Hikaru, pero ella se rió levemente y contestó:

-¿Ustedes tienen un plan?-

-Acá está- Kaoru tomó un cuaderno que tenía escrito "Guión" en la tapa.

-Ahí está todo lo que vamos a hacer hoy- aportó Hikaru.

-Bueno, yo no planeé nada. Pienso que lo mejor es ver como son los chicos para saber si tengo que ir de a poco o mostrarme como soy enseguida, ese es todo mi plan-

-A ver que tal te va- volvieron a decir en coro, ella solo levantó los hombros y cerró los ojos. Entonces llegaron al club, en la puerta del mismo se encontraron con Honey y Mori, y entraron todos juntos. Adentro ya estaban Tamaki y Kyouya.

-¡Muy bien! Ya están todos- comentó efusivo como siempre Tamaki, en ese momento comenzaron a oírse varias voces fuera de la puerta- Y llegaron los clientes, recuerden mis súbditos: El objetivo principal es darles un buen momento. Ahora. ¡Síganme los buenos!- dicho esto, todos se acomodaron en dos filas junto a la puerta con Tamaki en el medio. La puerta se abrió y los miembros del club hicieron en conjunto la misma reverencia diciendo:

-Bienvenidos-. Los invitados que estaban afuera tuvieron una muy buena impresión de verlos a todos. El Host Club deshizo su reverencia sin dejar de lado la elegancia, se irguieron y Tamaki los recibió:

-Bienvenidos a todos al Host Club. Esperamos sea de su total agrado y diversión. Ahora, todos los hombres quedan a cargo de la joya del club: Ágata-

-Come and get me boys- dijo ella en su idioma natal, el cual con su nivel de inglés todos comprendieron y la siguieron ya disfrutando del momento. Ella les indicó el camino con su dedo índice y luego caminó hacia su sillón que tenía otros cerca para que estén sus clientes. En el momento que comenzó a caminar, solo una palabra la describía por completo: Gato. En verdad se asemejaba.

-Por otro lado, mis princesas, pueden elegir- continúo Tamaki, señalando a cada miembro del club les dijo- Pueden elegir el tipo Loli-shota, el tipo salvaje, el tipo diabólico, el tipo indiferente, o a mi. El rey- usó una mirada seductora que hizo que muchas los siguieran a él. Los demás miembros del club se acomodaron todos en su lugar designado para comenzar a cumplir su deber.

-¿Dónde me llevarías en el verano, Tamaki-kun?- preguntó una clienta.

-A donde quieras-

-¿Cuál es tu clase de música favorita, Tamaki-Kun?- cuestionó otra.

-La que prefieras-

-¿Te gustaría un poco de tarta?- dijo la última.

-Si me la das vos- contestó el príncipe tomándola de la barbilla elegante.

-Oh, Tamaki-kun- suspiró la chica.

Por otro lado, con los gemelos:

-Ajajaja y entonces borró todo dormido- reía Hikaru.

-¡Hikaru eso!-

-Y ahí entró en pánico y lloró encima mío- siguió su hermano.

-Ajaja. Kaoru-kun que lindo-dijo una clienta.

-Hikaru eso es cruel- dijo Kaoru- contar esa historia en frente de todos- el chico se portó muy herido y Hikaru se mostró más que arrepentido.

-Perdón, Kaoru. La verdad es que en ese momento estabas muy lindo- le decía mientras lo tomaba de la cara.

-Hikaru- respondió su hermano y sus clientas suspiraron ante el amor fraternal.

-Honey-Kun. ¿Qué tipo de torta te gusta?- preguntó una de las chicas que estaba con Honey y Mori.

-¿De frutilla? ¿De chocolate?- dijo otra.

-Bueno a mi…- dijo pensativo Honey, y luego sonrió- Me gusta cualquiera, de frutilla, chocolate y me gustan todas ustedes- sus clientas se enloquecieron de ternura.

-Kyouya-sama. ¿Qué tipo de actividades te gusta hacer?-

-Pues actualmente decidí dedicar mi tiempo para ustedes. Por lo que muy pronto terminaré el material fotográfico con imágenes de cada miembro del club para ustedes. ¿Alguna quiere comprarlo por anticipado?- contestó él.

-¡Yo lo compro!- dijeron todas sus clientas.

-Ágata-san. ¿Por qué te uniste como la única mujer del club?- preguntó uno de sus muchos clientes.

-Ah, eso. Bueno tuve suerte-

-¿De qué?- preguntó uno de los chicos que estaba junto a ella.

-De conseguir esta oportunidad para estar con vos- le dijo mientras se acercaba mirándolo fijo- Y con todos ustedes también- volteó de pronto cuando al que recién habló cayó desmayado- aunque… ¿Quizá hubiera sido mejor a solas?- dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su mejilla.

-¡Nosotros la acompañamos, Ágata-san!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Que lástima, no puedo dejar de lado el hecho de que solo estoy trabajando- dijo ella mostrándose triste y tomando su cara entre las manos-Ya sé, el que más me divierta va a conseguir tiempo a solas conmigo- estableció cruzando las piernas, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo y su cara en la mano. Todos los chicos comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de locuras para que ella riera. Ágata aplaudía con cada acto en realidad ridículo por parte de sus clientes hasta que ya no pudo reír más con elegancia y decidió parar la competencia- Muy bien, ya paren. Me temo, que no me puedo decidir por ninguno. Pero, pueden volver a intentar mañana- les dijo guiñando un ojo y con un dedo en la boca.

-¡Vamos a venir!- dijeron todos juntos más que agotados.

Ese día el bullicio en el Host Club fue inevitable. Las chicas gritaban o suspiraban a cada momento con las actuaciones de sus respectivos hosts, y los chicos hicieron varios actos ridículos para complacer a Ágata, quién cambiaba su personalidad constantemente de tierna a seductora cuando la situación lo requería. Aunque no era el plan, satisfació a todos sus clientes con esta actuación.

De esta manera comenzaron las actividades del recién fundado Ouran Host Club.


	2. La Joya reluce

**(N/a):** Pongan un toque de comedia, dos cucharadas de música, 4 de drama y un vaso de romance, remójenlo en consejos que recibo y obtendrán un gran fic de nombre Á-G-A-T-A ;) Aloha lectores de fics con tiempo disponible, gracias por entrar a un fic escrito por alguien que en realidad no tiene mucho tiempo pero igual lo usa para escribir (por que no tiene ganas de estudiar ^^). Bueno contestando reviews: A **Noemi-prosopon:** Sip, fue pura presentación, ahora a ver que tal te parece este cap.

Por otro lado, este capítulo incluye música. De este tema pueden ver la actuación aquí (en lugar de leer x si lo prefieren, recuerden quitar los espacios): http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=lwH XqUTd9ek&feature=related. Y aquí pueden ver la traducción (también quiten los espacios): http:/ www. youtube. com /wa tch?v=T0LaHT0yegs&feature=fvsr

Ahora si, los dejo leer y comentar :) aclaro que sigo sin saber como será la periodicidad en que suba los caps.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**2-La joya reluce.**

Al finalizar las actividades del club, todos los integrantes de este estaban acomodando las cosas.

-Tus clientes dejaron bastante desorden, ¿Qué clase de métodos usaste?- le dijo Kyouya a Ágata, ella le dijo divertida:

-Nada especial, les pedí que hagan algunas cosas para divertirnos-.

-¡Es perfecto, Ágata!, sigue así entreteniendo a los clientes. Nunca habría pensado en esa técnica, fue muy inteligente de tu parte- Tamaki se paró a su lado con los brazos extendidos como si fuera a abrazarla, y ella preguntó:

-¿Por qué inteligente?-

-Por que cubriste un buen terreno. Pensaste en el hecho de ser la única chica como un obstáculo pero lo venciste usando más de una personalidad para cubrir los gustos de todos, ¡Sos una excelente Host!- dramatizó el rubio. Claro que cabe señalar que ella realmente no había pensado en eso.

-Por otro lado- interrumpió Hikaru.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer exactamente mañana?- siguió Kaoru.

-¡Este es el plan! Lo recibí como una luz del cielo mientras atendía a mis princesas. Ya habíamos pensado que como traje cada uno usaría algo que representará su carácter. Pues para eso, los miembros del Host Club ofreceremos una fiesta de disfraces. ¡Exacto! Una fiesta donde las clientas elijan su personaje favorito y entonces…- mientras Tamaki seguía hablando, Ágata comenzó a pensar en el hecho de que su actuación usaba dos personalidades casi opuestas, tenía que haber una forma de enfrentar en un mismo disfraz una chica seductora y tierna a la vez… las dos… eso era.

Aunque todo estaba planeado, los miembros del club decidieron que harían la fiesta la próxima semana. Mientras tanto usaron esa semana para seguir desarrollando sus caracteres. Pero algo interesante pasó durante esa semana.

El Host Club comenzó a usar la hora del almuerzo para sentarse juntos siempre que pudieran y planear más cosas para el club. Todos comenzaron a ser más unidos, en especial fue un gran cambio el hecho de que los gemelos comenzaran a aceptar a sus compañeros, pero más que nada se hicieron cercanos con Ágata por estar en el mismo curso. Las amigas de la chica los miraban y la de cabello castaño comentó a su compañera:

-Ah, me alegra mucho que Ágata-chan haya podido hacerse amiga de todos, me tenía algo preocupada de que no lo logrará por que sus costumbres son muy distintas a las nuestras, ¿No, Megumi-chan?-

-Ah- fue todo lo que contestó la morena, quien en cierta forma miraba a su compañera con recelo.

Luego de ello, durante uno de los recreos, Ágata decidió ir con sus amigas para demostrar que no se había olvidado de ellas.

-Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están?- les preguntó.

-Ah, muy bien. Gracias por preguntar- contestó la chica castaña, de nombre Maya.

-Es una pregunta nomás, ¿Y vos, Megumi?- ahora se dirigió a la amiga de la que no había recibido respuesta.

-Ah, bien- fue todo lo que le dijo- Décime, Ágata. ¿Disfrutas tu tiempo en el Host Club?- le preguntó de pronto aparentando amabilidad.

-Si, bastante- contestó ella- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-Por nada-.

-Yo sé por que- rió Maya- A Megumi-chan le gusta uno de los integrantes del club-.

-Eso es mentira- renegó su compañera.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién? Décime y capaz te pueda ayudar en algo- inquirió emocionada la pelirroja.

-No es tu problema, Ágata- le dijo rencorosa su "amiga". Ágata borró su sonrisa en un instante y ambas se miraron. Luego de unos segundos le preguntó:

-Megumi vos… ¿Estás celosa o algo así?-.

-Me voy. Si me disculpan- su compañera de cabello negro dejó la taza de la que estaba bebiendo y se fue.

Ágata ciertamente pasó esto por alto, habría ido en busca de una reconciliación si no fuera por que de hecho ya había notado que Megumi no era una chica muy afable.

Por otro lado, el día de la fiesta del Host Club llegó y todos estaban ya en sus puestos. Los clientes esperaban fuera de la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió y dejó ver a los integrantes del club con sus disfraces.

-Bienvenidos- dijeron todos. Las chicas y chicos fuera del salón no podían más que suspirar y algunas mujeres hasta gritar de la emoción al verlos.

Los miembros del Host Club vestían sus respectivos disfraces. Tamaki, como era de esperarse, usó un traje de príncipe blanco con detalles en dorado (elegante). Kyouya usaba un traje de policía con anteojos oscuros (fachero). Los gemelos se habían vestido de doctores con batas blancas sobre unas camisas de cuello bastante abierto y desarreglado (baba). Honey usó un traje de marinero de pantalón blanco, una camiseta a rayas azules y blancas además del respectivo sombrero (tierno). Mori usaba un disfraz de samurai de color celeste con el pantalón marrón y una banda blanca en la frente (rudo, pero atractivo). Por último Ágata usaba un traje de vaquera con el sombre rojo, una camiseta de mangas largas pero corta, blanca con los hombros y las mangas amarillas, además de un pantalón que era de jean y luego con manchas negras similares a las de una vaca (sexy, el traje es casi igual al de Jessie en Toy Story).

La fiesta del Host Club fue algo más informal de lo que solían ser las fiestas en una escuela de ricos (por acción de Ágata). Primero todos tuvieron la oportunidad de bailar con el Host que eligieran. Claro que Ágata debió arreglárselas para bailar con todos los que pudo. Luego de ello hubo un descanso durante el que todos se sentaron en sus lugares designados y los miembros del club cumplían su deber.

-Tamaki-sama, estas tazas son hermosas. ¿Cuál prefieres?- preguntó una de sus clientas.

-Por supuesto, elegiría a este princesa para irnos lejos- le contestó tomándola de la barbilla.

-Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun, ¿Por qué eligieron vestirse de doctores?-.

-Es que estos son los trajes que solemos usar en casa- dijo Hikaru- ¿Recuerdas, Kaoru? ¿Cuándo jugábamos al doctor a solas?- él tomó a su hermano por los hombros.

-Nunca lo olvido, aún lo hacemos- respondió el menor y sus clientas suspiraron.

-Honey-kun, estás muy lindo-.

-Ah, ¿En serio? Estoy feliz, ustedes también son muy lindas- y las chicas se emocionaron mucho. Al mismo tiempo muchas estaban oyendo la historia resumida de su personaje contada por Mori. También, por el lado de Kyouya:

-Tan hermosas como ángeles, así son. Y creo que lo mismo pensarán de la colección de fotos del Host Club. Es la primera edición, más adelante habrá muchas más fotos que editaremos en álbumes por separado para cada Host. ¿Alguien quiere?-.

-¡Yo quiero!- dijeron todas juntas.

-Ágata-san, ¿Esa arma es de verdad?-.

-Si, miren- Ágata tomó la pistola que tenía en el costado del pantalón dentro de su funda y simplemente disparó hacia el techo. La bala llegó a un centro que estaba en el mismo y cayeron montones de papelitos de colores que divirtieron a todos. Luego de este gesto ella sopló su arma.

Cuando ya había pasado un buen tiempo en el que los hosts lucieron sus caracteres, Ágata fue a buscar a Tamaki:

-Tamaki, ¿Empezamos ya con lo último?-.

-Ah, si. Preguntale a Kyouya si está todo preparado-.

-Oka- ahora la chica se dirigió hacia el puesto de Kyouya y saludó a sus clientas- hola chicas- recibió saludos por parte de todas y luego preguntó- Kyouya, ¿Está todo listo para lo que sigue?-.

-De eso se encargaban Hikaru y Kaoru, preguntale a ellos- contestó el moreno.

-A ver si se deciden- reclamó la pelirroja y fue hacia donde estaban los gemelos. Clara que cuando llegó debió esperar con mueca de sentirse rara a que sus compañeros terminaran su acto para preguntarles.

-¿Qué queres?- dijeron juntos.

-¿Tienen todo preparado para el próximo espectáculo?- respondió ella.

-Ah si- dijo Hikaru mientras se adelantaba.

-Espera nuestra señal- le indicó Kaoru siguiendo a su hermano.

-E-espera, ¿Qué señal?- preguntó ella pero no recibió respuesta y solo levantó un poco los brazos en señal de pregunta.

-Que maleducada. Venir, no saludar y solo hacer que se vayan- le dijo una de las clientas. Cuando Ágata volteó no podía creerlo.

-¿Megumi?- la aludida se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

-Bueno, en verdad creo que habrán huido para no tener que hablarte. Por lo que vi ignoraron tu pregunta- y entonces solo se fue sin esperar respuesta. Ágata ahora comprendía que su amiga gustaba de alguno de los gemelos, quizá de ambos ya que seguramente no los distinguía, y sentía celos de su relación con ellos, al fin y al cabo eran con los que mejor se llevaba dentro del club.

Luego de eso, la chica volvió a su lugar pero antes de llegar una luz la iluminó, la misma se apagaba y encendía hasta que ella volteó a verla. La luz se apagó y Ágata pudo ver a los gemelos listos para comenzar, por lo que ella se paró en la mesa más cercana e hizo su anuncio.

-Muy bien, todo el mundo, ¿Me escuchan?- todos asintieron o gritaron si- excelente. El próximo evento será nada más que un karaoke preparado con distintas conocidas canciones para quienes deseen mostrar su talento- los clientes se emocionaron mucho y algunas chicas comenzaron a pasar al escenario a cantar. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja repartió entre los chicos instrumentos guardados en el club o traídos desde la casa de los miembros para los que pudieran tocarlos.

-Ágata-san, ¿Qué hacemos con estos?-.

-Cuando les diga quiero que toquen para mí, ¿Si?- sonrió ella y todos aceptaron. Apenas terminó, ella se sentó para oír el primer número.

Lo que ninguno de los miembros había notado, era que Megumi se fugó hacia la sala donde estaban todos los apagadores de la electricidad del colegio, y cuando dos chicas comenzaron a cantar la primera canción, todo lo que funcionara con electricidad en esa fiesta se apagó. Mori, Honey, Kyouya y Tamaki abrieron algunas cortinas para que entrara luz natural.

Nadie ahí adentro podía entender lo que pasó, pero el rey y el presidente del club comprendieron que ya no podrían seguir la fiesta como habían planeado y ciertamente se sintieron desilusionados. Pero cuando Ágata vio a Tamaki especialmente apenado y a Kyouya frustrado, se paró en donde las chicas iban a cantar y dijo:

-¡Ey! ¿Quién dice que no podemos seguir?- todos comenzaron a murmurar que podía querer decir aquello. Tamaki estaba sorprendido con su llamada hija por él, y mientras todos se cuestionaban como ella podía hacer algo por revindicar lo ocurrido, Megumi entró sin ser vista y sonrío presumidamente con lo que veía. Pero Ágata se preparó, cerró los ojos y solo dejó que pase (play al video 1).

-_Ooouuuooooh… Aaaaaahyeyeaaa…Ooouuoooaaaaahyeyea- _todos hicieron tal silencio que podían oír sus respiraciones y la chica continúo mirando al cielo algo insegura de lo que hacía:

_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

_I need a, a tough lover, woo_

Mientras ella seguía uno de los chicos comenzó a tocar la pandereta y otro el organo.

_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah_

Ella se acercó tirando el micrófono por el que iban a cantar y comenzó a bailar.

_A tough lover, ooh yeah_

_When he kisses me, I get that thrill_

_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still_

_I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_Tough lover (hum, hum)_

_The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind_

_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_Don Juan ain't got the half the chance_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

En ese momento las dos chicas que iban a cantar comenzaron a hacer su acompañamiento.

_A tough lover (woo)_

_He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)_

Ahora ella arrastró al chico que tocaba la pandereta a que lo hiciera donde ella estaba junto con sus acompañantes.

_Hey, hey, heyah_

_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry_

_He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive_

_He'll do anything that he wants to do_

_Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (woo)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (yeah, yeah)_

_A tough lover (oh oh)_

En esa última parte tomó al chico por la camisa y luego lo empujó como acto final. Al terminar esto todos aplaudieron eufóricamente. Las dos chicas la felicitaron muy alegres y ella les agradeció mucho antes de ser tomada por el brazo y arrastrada a un rincón por un Kyouya que se veía algo enojado. Cuando se apartaron él le dijo:

-¿Qué te pensas que estas haciendo?-.

-Nada, es que yo… bueno hubo un apagón y no quería que quede así y…- la chica trató de defenderse pero se sentía muy nerviosa como para hacerle frente a su compañero pero él le contestó:

-NUNCA nos dijiste que podías hacer eso- el moreno sonrío y ella se sorprendió. En ese momento llegaron los otros:

-Aga-chan, fue increíble- dijo Honey.

-Gracias- respondió ella.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Alguien más sabe que podes hacer eso?- cuestionó Kaoru, pero ella solo pudo reír ya que Kyouya la interrumpió.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tamaki?-.

-Pues es difícil de decidir- en ese momento tronó los dedos y la señaló- Ya sé. A partir de mañana, vas a dar ese tipo de actuación en el Host Club cada tanto. Voy a planear hoy mismo todos los arreglos- Ágata no podía creerlo y se lo agradeció muy alegre, Tamaki puso una mano en su cabeza y la felicitó amablemente para luego irse. Mientras ella aún se lo agradecía, Honey la abrazó para felicitarla también.

Cuando el grupo se separó de ella para volver a sus puestos, Megumi se adelantó a donde estaba la pelirroja. Primero solo la miró, sonrío y volvió a mirarla con ira, una que parecía aumentar a cada segundo. Ágata se asustó pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello ya que su compañera simplemente la atacó. Al intentar defenderse logró que Megumi no llegara a su cabello sino hasta sus hombros, pero entonces, la morena la tumbó al piso y quedó encima. La pelirroja dejó de forcejear cuando vio que su compañera estaba llorando.

-Megumi- susurró ella, pero eso hizo reaccionar a la morena. Aún así, antes de poder golpearla, ambas recibieron bastante agua.

-Perdón, se nos resbaló- dijeron a coro los gemelos.

-Ustedes- Megumi se levantó, avergonzada por que fueran ellos quiénes la detuvieran. La morena observó a su alrededor viendo la expresión de reproche de todos.

-Esa chica, da miedo- dijo Honey ocultándose tras Mori. La chica no podía sentir más vergüenza. Pero la misma se convirtió en mucha más ira cuando los gemelos ayudaron a Ágata a levantarse y se disculparon por lo del agua.

-No importa- dijo ella, era obvio que si mojaban a una, también recibiría algo la otra. Ante este acto Megumi estalló.

-¿Por qué? Nosotros fuimos compañeros mucho tiempo. Ustedes me hicieron algo horrible el año pasado pero yo los perdoné, yo no me rendí. Pero ella… ella aparece de la nada y así nada más…- la morena comenzó a llorar viendo a los chicos junto a Ágata en actitud de protección. Lo que había sucedido el año anterior fue que ella se confesó a uno de ellos, pero ese gemelo le dijo que no era el que pensaba si no el otro, aún así le preguntó si se conformaría con él, ella respondió que sí y salió el gemelo que supuestamente era al que acababa de aceptar. Ambos se habían burlado de ella y la hirieron muy profundamente. Aún así ella era muy determinada, solo que no notó cuando esa determinación se transformó en odio hacia quiénes los rodeaban.

Los gemelos la miraron seriamente y le dijeron juntos:

-Sos muy linda, ¿Sabías?- al oír esto, Megumi se extrañó mucho.

-Pero esta chica…- Hikaru señaló a su compañera.

-También es así por dentro- terminó Kaoru. Ambas se sorprendieron de sobre manera. Megumi por su parte no soportó más y salió corriendo. Ágata esta vez salió detrás de ella y logró pararla agarrándola por el brazo y luego los hombros para decirle lo que quería.

-Megumi, no podes ponerte así por ellos-.

-A vos que te importa, ¿Te parece que lo puedo evitar?- respondió su compañera furiosa.

-¡Tenes que! ¡Por que ninguno de esos dos es para vos!- todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué queres decir?- preguntó Megumi casi aterrada por el extraño comentario.

-Qué hay muchos mejores chicos que esos dos. Si ellos no te quieren no son para vos, el chico que si te quiera debe andar por ahí. Antes que perderte en esto, ¡buscálo!- insistió Ágata. La morena ahora tenía una expresión más bien confusa, pero consiguió comprender perfectamente lo que la chica quiso decir. Aún así solo pudo volver a huir, pero esta vez la pelirroja la dejo escapar asumiendo que había captado su mensaje.

-Nadie es mejor que nosotros-ambos gemelos aparecieron uno a cada lado y le clavaron un dedo en la cintura para ocasionarle cosquillas a la pelirroja, quién pegó un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué hacen?- pero ambos solo sonrieron, y ella les devolvió el gesto. En ese momento, Tamaki se acercó a ellos.

-Muy bien. Aunque hayas hecho bien, causaste problemas por quitarnos a una clienta- Ágata se sorprendió mucho e intentó enmendarse pero el rey no la dejo- Así que desde mañana, cantarás todos los días en este club- a pesar de la expresión de la chica, todos sus clientes celebraron la orden.

-¿Todos… los días?- preguntó ella y luego volteó la mirada como si ya sintiera cuanto iba a agotarse en el club todos los días.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de planificar un número para vos todos los días, así que espero que por lo menos no lo hagas mal- dijo Kyouya poniéndose a su lado. Este comentario hizo reír a la chica- No es gracioso- refutó el vicepresidente.

-Para mí si- contestó ella.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ágata llegó a clase, localizó a su amiga Megumi, quién la miro como si siguiera enojada. Ágata se sintió decepcionada, pero entonces la morena sonrió con sincera amabilidad e hizo que su compañera se emocionará tanto que corrió a abrazarla, pero la chica renegó:

-No me toques, arrugas mi ropa- su amiga solo rió ante este gesto típico de ella.


	3. Casualidades

**(N/a): **Bueno gente, temo que por hoy no estoy inspirada en saludos locos, ocupa mucho espacio en mi mente pensar en cuan idiota fueron las personas que crearon conceptos como "persona normal" o "belleza", pero bueno. Por otro lado aquí tienen los links de los dos temas de este capítulo:

Video 1(quitar espacios): http:/ /w ww.youtu be. com / watch?v=2Mr00Pk pD14&featurere lated

Video 2: http:/ /w ww. you tube. com /watch?v= HiSeJSRhV8& feature= related

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**3-Casualidades.**

Esa mañana, Ágata estaba llegando al colegio cuando se detuvo a observar un momento a un hombre de cabello castaño que bajo de una limosina, como muchos del instituto, y al instante se vio rodeado de personas.

Cuando ella iba a seguir su camino, el hombre la vio irse y la detuvo:

-Ah, señorita Lebelle. Necesito que vaya a mi oficina ya mismo- la chica se extrañó mucho por esto hasta que recordó que aquel hombre era el director de su colegio, entonces respondió:

-Ah, claro director- ambos se retiraron y fueron allí.

Al llegar, el director la invitó a sentarse y ella lo hizo. Entonces, el hombre se sentó frente a ella en un rápido movimiento cruzando las piernas y la observó un momento con un expresión pensativa más bien exagerada, lo que la hizo sentir confundida y luego nerviosa. Pero él pasó de su lugar hasta donde ella estaba y se arrodillo mostrando una rosa.

-Debo felicitarla, señorita Lebelle. Tiene una voz hermosamente cautivadora- hablando como un caballero muy poco moderado.

-Oh, muchas gracias- pero cuando la chica iba a tomar la rosa que le ofrecía, él se paró y comenzó a dramatizar:

-Es tan bella, que quisiera que todos mis estudiantes la disfrutarán. Pero no sé si debo. Sería mucha molestia para usted- entonces la observó en forma de pregunta. Ágata se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

-Ehm, no. No es ningún problema- contestó.

-Entonces…- el hombre volvió a arrodillarse a su lado muy alegre- ¿Cantarías las canciones para el baile de mañana en la noche?-.

-¿Baile?-.

-Exacto. El baile de otoño. Una ocasión más que especial para que nuestros estudiantes disfruten del amor y el confort que nuestra institución puede ofrecerles. Y por sobre todo es un evento en el que especialmente lucirán sus talentos el club en el que estás- la pelirroja no escuchó mucho en realidad, por que se encontraba colgada buscando a quien le recordaban tanto aquellos gestos exagerados y eufóricos que su director realizaba al hablar. Pero cuando notó que él se detuvo recordó responder:

-Ah, ah. Sí, claro. No es ningún problema para mí. Solo necesitaría saber que canciones desea que cante-.

-Excelente, Lebelle-san. Se lo agradezco mucho. En la próxima hora enviaré la lista de canciones, puedes ir a tu clase-.

-Con permiso- dijo educada.

-Usted es un ángel, Lebelle-san. ¡Iolé!- dijo él aplaudiendo mientras Ágata se iba

Cuando la primera clase terminó, Ágata recibió la nota que decía todas las canciones que debía cantar pero no tuvo tiempo de leerla. Es más, olvidó completamente la carta hasta que terminaron las clases y ella se dirigía al club junto con sus compañeros.

-Ey, Ágata. ¿De qué era esa nota que recibiste?- preguntaron ambos.

-Ah cierto. Es una lista de canciones que el director quiere que ante para el baile de mañana-

-¿Vas a cantar en el baile de otoño?- dijeron juntos.

-No, en el baile de pasta- ironizó pero ellos rieron. Cuando llegaron al club los otros también preguntaron por la nota:

-Aga-chan, ¿qué es eso?- dijo Honey.

-Es la lista de canciones que tengo que cantar para el baile de mañana- contestó.

-¿Vas a ser la atracción principal? Digo, es lo que esperaría con ese número de canciones- comentó Kyouya confundiendo a Ágata, quien se fijo en el número de canciones, pero más que eso comenzó a leer los nombres de todos las temas y su expresión se volvió totalmente neutra. Sus compañeros también se fijaron y comentaron algo:

-Ah, son las mismas que siempre ponen en esa fiesta- dijo Hikaru. Entonces, Ágata terminó de leer y levantó la vista buscando algo, de pronto pareció encontrarlo y se dirigió a ello. Los otros se confundieron y luego pegaron gritos de exclamación cuando la pelirroja simplemente quemó la lista con una vela que estaba encendida y luego dijo:

-Los compadezco más que mucho por haber escuchado eso cada vez que hacían ese baile, pero yo voy a pedir cantar otro tipo de música- la chica habló más que seria a pesar de lo que había hecho, pero de pronto comentó con una expresión como la que Honey siempre usa en el club- Ok, ¿Seguimos?- Ágata sin duda que no dejaba de sorprender a sus amigos.

-¿De dónde sacó una personalidad tan cambiante?- preguntó Tamaki como si estuviera estresado.

Ahora díganme, ¿Creen en supersticiones o casualidades? Por que en ese momento la respuesta a la pregunta de Tamaki entró por la puerta como una luz de alguna forma (primera casualidad). De hecho, era la respuesta a algo que todos se preguntaban, pero solo el rey la dijo en voz alta.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- preguntó Ágata al ver a las dos personas que entraron discutiendo ligeramente al salón.

-Ah, gatita mía- le dijo su padre con una voz extremadamente gruesa que al mismo tiempo sonaba como raspada, era de hecho gordo pero tenía los ojos que su hija heredó aunque de cabello rubio y rulos con algo de barba, de rostro muy gentil y alegre. Su madre en cambio era una figura delgada, tan estilizada que daba la impresión de medir más de dos metros, y su vestido largo totalmente entallado ayudaba mucho a esa imagen. Tenía el cabello del color rojo carmesí con el que su hija fue bendecida, ojos oscuros que hacían difícil distinguir sus pupilas y un cabello lacio que le daban una imagen seductora muy especial.

-¡Aaah!- Ágata dio un pequeño grito bastante agudo y de un saltó corrió a abrazar a su robusto padre con gran felicidad, dejando que él le diera un par de vueltas levantándola. Luego saludó a su madre con un abrazo mucho menos efusivo pero igual de cariñoso- ¿Qué hacen acá?-.

-El director nos llamó para decirnos que nuestra bella hija va a exhibir su incomparable voz en el baile de mañana- respondió su padre y ella pasó a tener una sonrisa más bien confusa.

-¿Vinieron desde España por eso?- preguntó.

-Y por dos razones más. Primero por que supimos del club en el que estás- comentó su madre con una mirada divertidamente acusadora que hizo reír a su hija. En ese momento tomó parte el rey del Host Club saludándolos:

-Es un placer, padre, madre. Yo soy Suou Tamaki, el presidente de este club- hizo una breve reverencia y habló de manera muy formal y gentil.

-Ah si, escuché de ti- dijo el padre de Ágata estrechando su mano y también haciendo emocionar a Tamaki.

-¿Escucho de mi?- preguntó feliz.

-Fue gracias a mí- dijo Kyouya apareciendo de pronto en la conversación- es un placer verlo en persona, señor Lebelle. Señorita Lebelle, es mucho más hermosa de lo que pensaba, y permítame decir lo mismo de su hija- evidentemente Kyouya se ganó la simpatía de los padres de Ágata en un segundo. En ese momento Tamaki le puso una mano en su hombro rodeado de un aura maligna.

-Kyouya, ¿Cuándo vos…?-.

-Tenemos a su mayor tesoro a nuestro cuidado, es lógico contactar con ellos, aunque ese tendría que ser tu trabajo- fue como si le hubiese hecho caer un rayo sobre Tamaki quien actúo en forma ridícula como suele hacer.

-Ah, sos un gran administrador, Kyouya. Estaba seguro de que eras el presidente- dijo el padre de Ágata, esto también fue otro golpe para Tamaki quien directamente se fue a acomodar de cuclillas en un rincón haciendo círculos con su dedo índice.

-Muchas gracias por darnos los datos de todos, Kyouya- dijo muy educada y gentil la madre de Ágata.

-Es un placer- sonrío él.

-¿Cómo está, papá?- dijeron alegres y en coro lo gemelos ofreciendo su mano para saludarlo.

-Ah, ustedes son Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru. En serio cuesta diferenciarlos- saludó el hombre- ¿Ustedes me pueden decir que le pasa a su presidente?-.

-Ah, perdónelo- contestaron juntos.

-Aunque no parezca, es inofensivo- dijo Hikaru.

-Pero también puede ser muy sentimental si quiere- siguió Kaoru.

-¿Saben? Tama-chan en realidad es un hombre delicado- comentó Honey.

-Ah, vos debes ser Mitsukuni Hanninozuka, es todo un placer- dijo demostrando gran ternura hacia él la madre de la pelirroja.

-Por tanto, vos debes ser Morinozuka Takashi- señaló el padre de Ágata haciendo referencia a Mori.

-Ah- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Hermosa?- Ágata se acercó a Kyouya muy intrigada respecto a los comentarios del moreno.

-Se llama cortesía- respondió él.

-Algún día vas a decir sinceridad- reclamó ella, sacándole una sonrisa de costado al vicepresidente- ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que vinieron?- cuestionó a sus padres.

-Tenemos un favor que pedirte, gatita mía- dijo su padre.

-Necesitamos tus habilidades para que te ganes al hijo segundo de la familia Takusa- siguió su madre.

-¿Takusa?- preguntó Ágata.

-Si, con conseguir la amistad de su familia vamos a poder distribuir nuestra revista acá en Japón- dijo emocionado su padre.

-¿En serio?- también la pelirroja se emocionó ahora y luego comenzó a saltar alegre junto con su padre ante la idea- ¡Ah! Eso va a ser lo más. ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Se llama Aaron y va al tercer año de este instituto- le respondió su padre.

-¿Aaron no es compañero nuestro?- le preguntó Tamaki a Kyouya recibiendo una respuesta positiva.

-¿Cuál es su tipo? ¿La doncella delicada- preguntó haciendo un gesto de tristeza- la flor alegre, ¡Ah!- ahora movió los hombros sonriendo- o la inalcanzable tentadora?- ahora hizo un ronroneo representando el papel que nombraba.

-Aaaah gatita mía. ¡¿Cómo podrían resistirse a, devorarte completa? ¡Todo va a salir de maravilla!- ahora su padre elevaba los brazos con gestos algo similares a los de Tamaki mientras Ágata saltaba aplaudiendo muy feliz.

-Ahora entiendo perfectamente por que sos tan bipolar- dijo Kyouya cuando las actividades del club habían terminado.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ágata.

-Tus padres son la prueba viviente de que los opuestos se atraen- señaló Tamaki,

-¿Cómo es eso de ganarte a Takusa?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Yo les había explicado que tengo experiencia tratando con los chicos por que usualmente lo uso para ganarle ayuda a mis padres con su empresa, fue gracias a eso que nos hicimos tan famosos- la pelirroja lo decía con toda naturalidad, pero sus compañeros sintieron un ligero desagrado hacia eso.

-Pero, ¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste con muchos solo por negocios?- preguntó algo triste Tamaki.

-No, quiero decir. Nunca tuve una relación seria. Con algunos me bastó con ser amiga, con otros un poco más, pero todos eran concientes de que eran negocios-.

-¿Por qué tus padres te hacen hacer eso?- preguntó Honey deprimido.

-No, no- dijo ella con dulzura- ellos no me obligan, yo sola lo pedí al comienzo en una época en que íbamos a caer en bancarrota, luego les dije que me lo pidieran siempre que lo necesiten por que me resultó divertido y ellos saben que me gusta hacerlo. Además, ¿Por qué se ponen así? No es muy distinto de lo que hacemos en el club-.

-Si, puede ser- el rey mostró un semblante pensativo y luego se fue.

Al día siguiente, Ágata pasó primero a hablar con el director sobre su lista de temas y para su suerte recibió la aprobación de este por que le gustaba pensar en algo diferente para sorprender a sus alumnos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ágata pudo ya localizar al chico que sus padres nombraron. Para su suerte, se había sentado a almorzar solo así que ella se acercó a hablarle:

-Hola- dijo sonriendo. Según su padre debía usar a "la doncella delicada" por que era un chico tímido.

-Eh, hola- dijo confundido.

-Vos sos Aaron Takusa, ¿No?- preguntó ella.

-Si, y vos sos Ágata Lebelle. La chica de intercambio que viene de America ¿No?- preguntó formal.

-Ah, ¿Me conoces? ¡Qué bien!- dijo ella.

-Imagine que serías vos por que bueno, tus rasgos resaltan entre los japoneses-.

-Oh, claro. Los ojos- Ágata hizo el gesto de estirar sus ojos para asimilarlos a los asiáticos, haciendo reír a su compañero. Ella estaba feliz de caerle bien, por como era él, seguramente no tendría que ser más que su amiga esta vez.

-¿Qué hacías en el almuerzo con ese chico?- preguntó Megumi a modo de reproche.

-Ah, mis padres me pidieron que me hiciera su amiga para que con ayuda de su familia consigamos distribuir nuestra revista también en Japón- Megumi asintió comprendiendo totalmente la situación de Ágata.

-Oh, eso es bueno. Takusa-kun es un joven muy gentil- dijo soñadora Maya. Esta expresión llamó la atención de Ágata y le preguntó:

-Maya, ¿Te gusta ese chico?-.

-¿Eh? N-no, no. Para nada- a pesar de esto su expresión sonrojada no podía ser más obvia (segunda casualidad). A causa de esto, Ágata comenzó a pensar en algo.

-¡Necesito que me ayuden!- dijo de golpe la pelirroja.

-¿Huh?- dijeron sus compañeros del club.

-A una de mis amigas le gusta Aaron, así que quiero tratar de que puedan hablar hoy en el baile.

-Ooh, esa es una excelente idea. Unir a dos personas en un baile, ¡que encantador!- a Tamaki ya le brillaban los ojos, Ágata sabía bien que iba a reaccionar así.

-¿Nosotros por qué?- preguntaron aburridos los gemelos. Ahora la chica se decepcionó, necesitaba en lo posible la ayuda de todos, así que los tentó con una idea.

-Por que ustedes dos, me van a ayudar a hacer la parte de la emboscada- los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron.

-A sus ordenes, señorita-.

-Gracias-.

-Aga-chan, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Honey.

-Primero los gemelos me van a cubrir cuando necesite dejar el escenario un momento para hablar con Aaron y ver si también le podría gustar mi amiga. Luego… ¡Tamaki!-.

-¡Si!- saltó el rubio levantando la mano.

-Vos vas a llevar a Maya a donde yo lleve a Aaron para que se junten. El resto quiero que cubran al Host Club siguiendo con sus respectivas actividades ¿Listo?-.

La hora del baile había llegado y todos estaban preparados. El director subió al escenario para comenzar con el evento:

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos! Bienvenidos al baile de otoño del instituto Ouran. Espero y les ruego disfruten mucho de él- en ese momento la banda detrás de él ya comenzó a hacer sonar la primera canción (play video 1)- y ahora les presento a la artista de este evento, ¡La hermosa Ágata!- entonces le pasó el micrófono a la pelirroja que usaba un vestido largo entallado de escote en V color negro muy elegante junto a su cabello rojo.

_Whoo!_

_Whoo!_

_Whoo!_

_Come on y'all!_

_Whoo!_

_Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!_

_Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!_

_Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!_

_Keep movin' and movin' and movin' it!_

_Like this, like that! Like this, whoah..._

_Can you feel the life?_

_It's a full moon tonight._

_So bring your appetite_

_To feast on the mood_

_Drink up the groove!_

_Feel the bass in your bones_

_As the horns make you moan_

_Let the drums take the throan_

_And get in the mood_

_Slide in the groove_

_'Cause I really wanna see ya dancin'_

_I really wanna see ya movin'_

_There's a party on the boat we cruise in_

_Woah..._

_Coro:_

_If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'_

_Then move your body_

_Don't stop, don't stop_

_Move your body_

_Give it all you got now everybody_

_Bailamos!_

_Bailamos!_

_Coro_

_Now they're looking your way_

_As your starting to sway_

_To the band as they play_

_So feast on the mood_

_Drink up the groove_

_Move your hips, shake your thang!_

_Tell the guitar to sing_

_Hear the fever bells ring_

_Now piano moves_

_'Cause I really wanna see ya dancin'_

_I really wanna see ya movin'_

_There's a party on the boat we cruise in_

_Woah woah_

_Coro x2_

_Feelin' like I'm feeling_

_Feelin' like I'm feeling_

_If you're feelin' like I'm feelin'_

_Bail la la la la la la la la mo oh oh woah os!_

_Whoo!_

Ágata cantó toda la canción haciendo movimientos con sus caderas y gesto con sus manos al ritmo de la música, una forma más divertida de comenzar con el baile.

Mientras tanto, los miembros del club hacían su trabajo. Los gemelos de hecho hasta comenzaron a servir algunas bebidas, de las cuales una se la dieron a Aaron, quien luego de tomarla cayó desmayado. Al notarlo, Mori ayudó a llevarlo a un salón cercano a la fiesta y lo recostó en un sofá. En ese momento, Ágata bajó del escenario para ir a quedarse con él.

El desmayo del chico no duró mucho, fue gracias a una bebida que Kyouya consiguió y los gemelos le sirvieron. Aaron comenzó a despertar diciendo palabras totalmente al azar. Para ayudarlo un poco, Ágata hizo movimientos con sus dedos sobre su cara a modo de masaje, luego comenzó a descender un poco pero cuando iba a salir de su cuello el chico abrió los ojos como platos en un saque y dando una vuelta quedó sentado en el piso junto al sillón donde estaba Ágata a quien miró atónito.

-¿Lebelle-san?- quiso asegurarse de que en verdad fuera la misma chica que antes le había parecido muy simpática y educada.

-¿Te gusta jugar?- preguntó ella sonriendo maliciosa.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-ahora en verdad se sentía nervioso e incómodo.

-A mi me encantan los juegos- ahora ella se inclinó hacia delante apoyando las manos en el sofá como un gato.

-No, no. Yo nunca… ¡LEBELLE-SAN!- ahora la pelirroja ya había comenzado a perseguirlo por toda la habitación mientras él huía desperado hasta que ella consiguió apresarlo contra una pared poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cara- Lebelle-san, por favor no…- ella hizo una cara triste.

-Hm, te dije que me llames por mi nombre- ahora se acerco con una sonrisa y quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara- suena mucho mejor Ágata-.

-Por favor, yo no…-

-¿No qué?- dijo divertida, entonces él la tomó por las muñecas y habló con más seriedad e imponencia.

-Yo no quiero esto- pero eso solamente la divirtió más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hum?-.

-Por que… yo e-estoy enamorado- aunque buscó ocultarlo lo más posible, Ágata se sintió decepcionada descartando la posibilidad de que fuera su amiga.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Viene al colegio?- el chico asintió incapaz de responder por que ahora ella lo había apresado aún más- Si viene acá, ¿La conozco? ¿Quién es?- como él seguía asintiendo ella pensó que debía ser alguien cercana.

-E-ella es una de tus amigas. M-maya-san-(tercera casualidad) Ágata se detuvo en su acecho y lo miró fijamente sonriendo.

-Muy bien- ahora lo tomó de la cara con la yema de los dedos moviéndolo de un lado a otro- decile a tu novia que te cuide muuy bien- por último le dio un ligero rugido y salió dejándolo inmóvil y atónito.

Al abrir la puerta, Ágata vio que se dirigían allí Tamaki acompañado de Maya, cuando él la vio ella le guiñó un ojo en modo de señal.

-Ah, perdóname princesa, debo irme. ¡Ágata!- entonces el chico fue a donde ella estaba y mientras se alejaban caminando la pelirroja le dijo a su amiga:

-Ah, Maya, abrí esa puerta que hay algo para vos-.

-¿Para mí?-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- contestó su amiga solo por decir algo, que de pura casualidad era cierto (cuarta casualidad).

Maya al abrir la puerta encontró al aún atónito Aaron:

-¿Takusa-san?-.

-¿Maya-san?- ella se sorprendió, nunca pensó que sabría su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo esto le dio una vergüenza que la hizo sonrojarse e intentó salir del lugar para ocultarlo.

-Ah, ¡Espera!- el chico la tomó de la mano pero no fue capaz de articular palabra hasta que dijo lo primero que pensó- P-por favor, ¡cuídame bien!-.

-¿Eh?- Aaron se congeló por lo estúpido que fue, dijo aquello por seguir pensando en lo sucedido con Ágata. Se sintió tan idiota que se agarró de la cabeza maldiciendo por dentro, pero esto de hecho hizo sonreír a la chica y él la miró confundido.

-Takusa-san, ¿te gustaría bailar?- él se sorprendió pero luego aceptó gustoso.

Al volver a la fiesta, mientras ambos bailaban, Aaron pudo notar que Ágata lo miraba sonriendo con dulzura y entonces comprendió que todo lo que había pasado fue por intervención de ella (Ágata: estaba todo fríamente calculado para juntar al par de lentejas).

En el escenario terminó la canción haciendo a la chica subir de vuelta para seguir con su tarea asignada. Ella subió y luego de acomodar bien su micrófono dijo antes de cantar:

-Bueno, la próxima canción es para todos los estudiantes, maestros y miembros de esta academia, por que me di cuenta de que todos somos una familia y sepan que me alegra mucho se parte de ella- (play video 2) entonces la música comenzó a sonar y ella cantó con todas sus ganas y un gran sentimiento:

_I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans_

(encontré una foto de mi madre en sus jeans de campana)_._

_flowers in her hair, two fingers up for peace._

(flores en su cabello, dos dedos arriba por paz)

_In that Polaroid she smiled,A grown up baby boomer_

(en ese panorama sonrió. Una crecida bebe boomer)

_Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon_

(Quizá mamá caminaba por el lado salvaje, caminando en la luna)

_What will they say about us__?_

(¿Qué dirán de nosotros?)

_I've heard stories about my grandpa_

(Escuché historias de mi abuelo)

_child of the great depression_

_(_hijo de la gran depresión)

_how growing up broke creates and deep and dark impression_

(como creciendo, rompió y creo una impresión profunda y oscura)

_He sits in a rocker, down at the veterans home_

(se sienta en una mecedora, abajo en la casa de veteranos)

_even when I got to visit he still rocking all alone_

(aún cuando voy de visita el sigue rockeando solo)

_What will they say about us,_

_(_¿Qué dirán de nosotros?)

_they call us generation lost or_

_(_nos llaman generación perdida o)

_generation greed or they connect the generation_

(generación codiciosa or conectan la generación)

_to a plasma screen or a generation why enough is not enough_

(a una pantalla de plasma o una generación por que suficiente no es suficiente)

_Or maybe they'll call us….generation love_

(o quizás nos llamarán… generación del amor)

_Generation love_

(generación del amor)

_We are children of divorce_

(somos hijos del divorcio)

_Victims of dysfunction_

(víctimas de la defunción)

_We spell check of coarse_

(tenemos el corrector del secundario)

_And gps the proper junction_

(y el GPS de la unión adecuada)

_We got it "pretty good"_

(tenemos el "muy bien")

_Shifting all the blame_

(Cambiando toda la culpa)

_But I think I hear an old song_

(pero creo que escucho una vieja canción)

_Calling my new name_

(llamando mi nuevo nombre)

_Generation love_

(generación del amor)

_Not generation lost_

_(_no generación perdida)

_Or generation greed_

(o generación avara)

_or they connect the generation_

(o conectan la generación)

_to__ a plasma screen_

(a una pantalla de plasma)

_or a generation why enough is not enough_

(o una generación por que suficiente no es suficiente)

_Or maybe they'll call us_

(o quizás nos llamen)

_Generation love_

(generación de amor)

_Ohhhh generation love_

_and when__ they've become a time capsule_

(y cuando se hayan convertido en una cápsula de tiempo)

_a hundred years from now_

(cien años desde ahora)

_Maybe they'll look inside_

(mientras ellos miran adentro)

_And see we figured out_

(y ver que nosotros nos dimos cuenta)

_how to live and give ourselves away_

(como vivir y mantenernos lejos)

_just maybe they'll call us,_

(solo quizás ellos nos llamen)

_Just maybe they'll call us_

(solo quizás nos llamen)

_Generation love_

_(_generación del amor)

-¡Fue totalmente increíble, gatita mía!- dijo muy alegre su padre.

-Gracias, pa-.

-Algún día se lo diré a tu hermana en persona- comentó él en un tono más bajo y ella hizo una cara comprendiendo totalmente a lo que se refería.

-Muy bien hija, tenemos que irnos. Te avisamos si se nos ocurre pasar otra vez- habló su madre.

-Ok- dijo Ágata sonriendo y se despidió de ambos padres abrazándolos y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, luego ellos se despidieron del resto del Host Club y se fueron.

-¿Hermana?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Aga-chan, ¿Tenes una hermana?- dijo Honey.

-Ah si, pero no quieren saber nada de ella. Yo me voy ya, tengo tarea. Bye bye!- se despidió Ágata.

Sin embargo, cuando ella llegó a casa, estaba buscando su llave en la cartera antes de sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y percibir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Cuando volteó hubiera perdido los ojos si los abría más de lo que hizo.

-Ay por dios... ¿Evy?- Ágata no pudo más que horrorizarse ante la chica que tenía en frente (quinta casualidad).

Ps: ahora quiero que se planteen seriamente esta cuestión: ¿Creen en las casualidades? xD


	4. La acosadora de Mori

**(N/a):** Bueno, aloha gente del mundo y extrarrestres del universo! Bienvenidos sean todos, inferiores terrícolas y alienigenas superiores (entiendan gente, les tengo que caer bien). Bueno, después de un rato les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, contestando reviews: **Noemi-prosopon:** EL MISMO VECHIETTI AFIRMÓ QUE EXISTEN LAS CASUALIDADES! JA! Eso me olvidé de contarte cuando lo dijo xD el segundo **para todos** no lo pude corregir, lo borraron, la canción se llama generation love de Jennette Mccurdy (si conocen ICarly, ella es la actriz que hace de Sam Pucket), la costumbre de Ágata para ella es muy normal, es como que le gusta sentir que ayuda a los viejos a que vaya bien, y te digo, los flacos generalmente tienen total conciencia de ello, y si, me hubiera venido bien acordarme de la frase no lo hagan en casa xD. Ok, pueden proseguir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**4-La acosadora de Mori.**

Era de mañana y falta poco para empezar la primera clase cuando Ágata entró. Todos notaron perfectamente que se veía distinta, la forma más fácil de describirla sería simplemente diciendo que se parecía a un zombie (voz del fondo: NOO! UNA ZOMBIE MODELO :D, todos lo miran raro o.O, Ágata: No es gracioso ¬¬, autora: perdonen, se me vino el comentario pensando en un amigo xD).

La pelirroja caminó mirando al suelo hasta su asiento, dejando su bolso a un lado se sentó y luego de una pausa su cabeza calló sobre su banco.

-Ah, murió- dijo Hikaru. El profesor entró al curso y no quedó espacio para más comentarios (voz del fondo: ¡YO TENGO UNO!, autora: cállate, vdf: ok :().

En la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban sentados juntos a excepción de Tamaki, y todos miraban raros y hasta asustados a su amiga que incluso comía como si fuera un zombie.

-Ága-chan, ¿Por qué estás así?- Honey estaba casi a punto de llorar, y entonces ella decidió ponerse normal. Tomó una servilleta para limpiar su boca y respondió:

-Perdonen, pasa que…-

-¡ÁGATAAAAA!- se oyó el gritó de Tamaki por toda la cafetería cuando este entró corriendo y en medio de una nube de humo paró junto a la pelirroja mostrándole una revista y preguntó:

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste esconder esto a tu padre?-.

-¿Padre?- dijo seca ella.

-¡Mamá! Ágata nos esconde secretos- se refirió a Kyouya (aunque era obvio no?).

-Tamaki- dijo cortante la chica mirando la revista- Sos un idiota, ¿Sabía?-.

-¡Y ahora me insulta! ¡Mamaaaaá!- el rubio comenzó a llorar abrazando las piernas de su compañero que dejó de lado su comida un momento para intentar alejarlo sin éxito.

-Lo digo por que podrías leer mejor el título- en ese momento volteó la revista donde mostraba una foto de Ágata con ropa de luchadora pero el título decía: "Evelyn Lebelle lo logra de nuevo" entre varios comentarios- Acá dice EVELYN Lebelle-.

-Pensé que era tu segundo nombre- respondió Tamaki aún abrazado a Kyouya, Ágata lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces los gemelos tomaron la revista.

-¿Evelyn? ¿Esta es tu hermana?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Si, y es luchadora profesional-.

-Wow, ¡¿Luchadora?- bromeó Hikaru.

-Increíble, son iguales- comentó Honey mirando la revista.

-Ah- dijo Mori.

-Ahora entiendo por que Tamaki las confundió a pesar del título- Kyouya acomodó sus lentes.

-No le quita lo idiota- repitió Ágata.

-¡Mamaaaaá!- Tamaki volvió a llorar.

-Bueno ya, ¿Nos vas a decir el por que de tu estado zombie?- preguntó Hikaru pero cuando la pelirroja abrió la boca para responder, el timbre les indicó volver a sus clases y eso hicieron.

Al final del día, los gemelos le preguntaron a su compañera:

-Ágata, ¿Vamos?-.

-Ehm, tengo algo que hacer, adelántense- respondió casi temblando. Sus compañeros se extrañaron pero decidieron hacerle caso y se fueron- Te conviene comportarte- cuando Ágata cerró la puerta de su casillero, detrás de esta apareció su hermana comiendo… algo.

-Ay por dios- dijo con la boca llena de… eso- ¿Cómo me pedís que me porte bien si tus amigos están uno mas bueno que el otro?-.

-Pórtate bien- estableció con autoridad su hermana. Evelyn le hizo una mueca y luego la siguió.

Dentro del club ya estaban todos charlando a la espera de que llegue la hora de abrir cuando escucharon algo inusual del otro lado de la puerta:

-¡EVY ESO NO!-

-Ay cálmate, no es nada. ¿No ves que no se rompió?-

-¡Por que yo me tire a agarrarlo! ¡Basta de tocar estas cosas y cada estudiante que ves!- los miembros del club hicieron una mueca malinterpretando la situación. Bah, en realidad suponían bien.

-No toco a cada uno que veo… solamente a los que dan baba-

-Bueno basta ya, o te vas a casa- hubo una pausa.

-¿Y vos me vas a echar?- otra pausa y luego un quejido. Finalmente Ágata abrió las puertas del club prácticamente a punto de llorar, detrás de ella estaba su hermana gemela que miró a todo el Host club y alzó las cejas sin cambiar su expresión de aburrida.

-Ágata, ¿Ella es tu hermana?- cuando todos voltearon ella estaba tirada en un sofá y solo respondió con la cabeza que si- Ya veo- Tamaki cambió su tono al que usaba con las clientas- Bienvenida princesa al Ouran Host Club- se inclinó y ofreció su mano para que ella la tomará.

-Nah, muy príncipe, odio eso- a Tamaki le calló el insulto encima y se acomodó en una esquina rodeado de su típica aura negra.

-¿En serio le afecta? señor- preguntaron los gemelos a coro con expresión aburrida, luego voltearon cuando la gemela de Ágata se acercó y los estudió con la mirada.

-Hmmm, puede ser. Pero prefiero los machos mayores-

-Mira que bien- fue todo lo que respondieron. Ahora Evelyn se acercó a Kyouya e hizo lo mismo.

-Nah, típico estudioso- a Kyouya, aunque mínimamente, esto le afectó y acomodó sus lentes.

-Prefiero el término calculador-.

-Me da igual- evidentemente puso de mal humor al vicepresidente, pero luego él solo lo ignoró. Cuando Evelyn volteó hacia los dos últimos quedó de inmediato plasmada por Mori.

-Ah la mierda. Esto es lo que yo quería, todo un… ¡AAAAH!- cuando se acercó a Mori, Evelyn pudo ver a Honey detrás y pegó un grito de espanto para sujetarse del brazo de Mori aterrada- ¡Aléjame de él!-.

-¿?- se extrañó Honey, pero su compañero actuó rápido ante la petición de la chica y salió del salón con ella en brazos como un rayo.

Finalmente Ágata decidió levantarse a aclarar la situación –Perdónala, odia todo lo que sea tierno y eso-.

-¿Pensás que se asustó de mi Usa-chan?- preguntó Honey y Ágata sonrió para acariciarle la cabeza.

-No le hagas caso es una… ¡EVY NO ACOSES A MORI!- dijo de pronto cuando volteó a ver a su hermana, luego de decir eso buscó por todas partes con la mirada hasta que agarró un rociador con agua y corrió a donde estaban los dos mientras el resto del club miraba desde su lugar curiosos.

-¡Ay basta ya!- Ágata roció a su hermana hasta que esta soltó a Mori y se quejó.

-Anda a casa Evy-.

-Ok ya- Evelyn cambió su enojo a una sonrisa seductora dirigida a Mori- mañana vuelvo bombón- Ágata no podía creer el comportamiento de su hermana y abrió mucho la boca para luego volver a rociarla enojada- Bueno ya, me voy, me voy- y así finalmente desapareció. La pelirroja suspiró y volteó a ver al moreno que, aún en su gélida expresión, se veía algo perturbado.

-Mil disculpas, Mori- pero no obtuvo respuesta –Es que ella es… es… snif- la chica no soportó más y se largó a llorar apoyando solo su cabeza en el pecho de él, quien nada más puso una mano en ella. En ese momento todo el resto se acercó.

-¿Tanto te afecta lo que haga?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Su hermana fue la culpable de que Ágata perdiera a varios de sus amigos y algunos de los chicos que conoció por negocios- dijo Kyouya y ella lloró aún más fuerte. Todos los demás ahora entendieron su situación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se va quedar?- preguntó Honey.

-Supongo que tres días- la pelirroja lloró más fuerte- está de paso yendo a un campeonato en Tokio, debe estar allí la próxima semana, así que asumo que se quedará tres días- calculó Kyouya.

-¿En dónde?- cuestionó Tamaki.

-Pues en casa de su hermana- respondió nuevamente Kyouya haciendo llorar desconsoladamente a Ágata quien ahora si rodeó por completo a Mori con los brazos. Todos la miraron preocupados, excepto Tamaki quien dirigió una mirada desafiante hacia Kyouya.

-¿Cómo sabías todo eso?- le preguntó sin recibir más respuesta que la de haberse acomodado los lentes por parte del moreno.

Al día siguiente, Honey llegaba alegremente a la escuela sin compañía, cuando salió de la nada la hermana que evidentemente era Evelyn y se paró frente a él con los brazos en la cadera, de forma amenazadora.

-¿Evy-chan?- la chica de pronto cambió su expresión a varios gestos que querían ocultar lágrimas, pero luego de morder su puño se calmó y volvió a la pose con la que buscaba imponer miedo.

-Muy bien, escúchame enano- Honey se sintió un poco mal y esto le dio más valor a la chica para dar más miedo, a pesar de que la debilitaba bastante su miedo a la ternura de Honey- Ahora mismo vamos a ir a un lugar apartado y me vas a contestar varias preguntas-

-Pero tengo clase…- replicó tímido.

-¡Ahora! Vamos- nuevamente casi cae ante su ternura, de verdad que odiaba eso. Aún así lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó.

Por el pasillo se escuchaban fuertes pasos que llegaban al aula de segundo de la secundaria, donde los alumnos aún esperaban a su maestro. De pronto las puertas se abrieron con algo de violencia gracias a Mori.

-¿? Mori-senpai ¿Pasó algo?- preguntaron los gemelos, que lo miraban extrañados al igual que todos en el salón.

-Mitsukuni… no está- Ágata enarcó una ceja, pero luego pensó en algo.

-¿Dónde lo buscaste?- le preguntó.

-No está en todo el edificio- contestó Mori.

-Entonces puede que esté afuera- dijo Kaoru. De pronto Ágata recordó algo e hizo un gesto de horror.

-Esta mañana…- todos voltearon a mirarla- mi hermana salió temprano, un poco antes que yo, me acuerdo de que usó una excusa muy mala, por que ella nunca se despierta temprano-

-¿Y pensas que puede estar con Honey-senpai? Tu hermana lo odia- señaló Hikaru.

-Si, pero…- ella buscaba un razón al por que de su sospecha, pero era puro presentimiento.

-Como sea, hay que buscarlos- dijo al final Mori, y todos se decidieron a ir.

-¿Animales?- Evelyn no podía creerlo.

-¡Si! A Takashi le encantan los animales. Seguro se pondrá muy feliz si le das uno- Honey respondía feliz al interrogatorio de Evy, y ella ya casi se había acostumbrado totalmente a su lindura por lo que dejó de querer llorar con cada gesto suyo. Ahora mismo estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Y qué tipo de animal le podría gustar? Uno fácil de conseguir-

-Ahmmm… podría ser un ave, o quizá…-

-¡Ey! ¡Quédate ahí, pajarraco!- apenas escuchó la respuesta, Evy intentó conseguir alguna de las aves que estaban cerca de ellos. Comenzó a correr y a tirarse al suelo, pero no conseguía ninguna. Aún así, había tantas palomas que podía seguir intentando por un buen tiempo. Incluso Honey se emocionó con la idea y comenzó a saltar llamando a los pájaros.

-¡La idea es atrapar uno, no que vuelen!- lo criticó ella siendo que él solo saltaba cerca y de hecho estaba más bien jugando que intentando atrapar uno.

-Ah, perdón- luego de disculparse, Honey dio un saltó en el que logró atrapar una paloma por poco. Cuando Evy lo vio, saltó encima para evitar que el ave escapara, pero esto no ayudó, por el contrario el pájaro escapó y los dos quedaron tristes cuando los del club llegaron y los vieron tal como habían quedado, Evelyn tirada encima de Honey, ambos boca abajo.

-¿Ah? Takashi, chicos-

-Eeeeh…- Evy intentó explicarse.

-¡Lo está atacando!- gritó uno de los tantos exalumnos de karate de Honey que salieron de la nada y quiénes corrieron para atacar a Evelyn por haber "atacado" Honey. Pero la pelirroja se levantó y en el tiempo que a Honey le tomó pararse con ayuda de Mori, Evelyn ya había hecho una montaña con todos los estudiantes y se estaba limpiando las manos. Todos la miraron asombrados, y Mori (aunque no me crean), estaba en cierto modo… maravillado.

-¿Qué tal? ¡¿Quién atacó a quien? ¡Eh!- todos los chicos salieron huyendo ante el tono de la pelirroja.

-Esa es una mujer, ¡queremos ser como vos, Evy-chan!- dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru poniendo la mano en la frente como soldados.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó Ágata.

-Eran alumnos de Honey-senpai- contestó Kaoru.

-Ah, alumnos de eh ¿Qué?-

-Sii, Honey-senpai es campeón de karate- afirmó Hikaru.

-¡Ja! Que yo ataqué al terrón de azúcar- de pronto la chica se quedó estática.

-¿Terrón de azúcar?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Supongo que es su forma de referirse a Honey- respondió Ágata- Evy, ¿Pasaste toda la mañana hablando con Honey?-

-Toda… la…- cuando Evelyn se dio cuenta en verdad, cayó a gran velocidad al piso, parece que en realidad no había superado del todo su miedo a la ternura del rubio.

-Ága-chan- Honey llamó la atención de Ágata jalando un poco su manga-Evy-chan solo me preguntaba que podía regalarle a Takashi-

-¿Ah, si?- ella preguntó casi con asco pensando en que su hermana pudiera ser tan considerada. En ese momento, Mori caminó hacia Evelyn y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería, seguido por todo el resto.

Cuando Evelyn despertó, el mismo grupo estaba junto a ella y se alegraron de que estuviera bien.

-Ay, Evy. Sos un desastre- Ágata alborotó un poco su cabello.

-¡No toques mi pelo!- reclamó la otra sin poder accionar mucho para golpearla.

-Estuviste muy bien- dijo de pronto Mori, sorprendiendo a todos, que lo miraron casi asustados a excepción de Evelyn que se puso contenta. De pronto los gemelos comenzaron a tomar fotos casi gritando tonterías.

-¡Mori-senpai tierno! ¡Nooo! ¡Hay que capturar el momento! ¡Esto va a pasar a la historia!- Ágata se enojó con su broma y empezó a forcejear con ellos para sacarles las cámaras, en ese momento llegó la enfermera que prácticamente los arrojó afuera por hacer tanto ruido, dejando solos a Mori y Evelyn, la última hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor tomando su cabeza.

-Ay, mejor me echo una siesta acá- se tapó volteando al lado contrario de donde estaba él, quien solo respondió con su típico "Ah". La miró unos segundos y luego puso su mano en su cabeza. Aunque tenía la intención de quitarla pronto, fue apresado por ella, al intentar soltarse, Evelyn agarró prácticamente todo su brazo con gran fuerza.

Cuando todo el Host Club entró luego de unos tantos minutos, encontraron a Mori apresado con cara de póker, estaba sentado junto a Evy, quien lo sujetaba sonriendo por la cintura. Ágata se enojó mucho y consiguió liberarlo rociándole nuevamente agua a su hermana.

Al día siguiente, ambas hermanas entraron al club peleando igual que antes, pero Ágata terminó la discusión y le dijo al club.

-Ella se quiere despedir- Evelyn sonrió.

-Bueno, me alegra de haberlos conocido. Nos vemos, principito, estudioso, clones, terrón de azúcar, y…- hizo una pausa al llegar a Mori- bueno, primero supongo que… debería, ya sabes, disculparme y eso-hizo gesto de que le molestaba- así que bueno… perdón por…- su hermana la miró acusadora y Evelyn dijo enojada- acosarte- Ágata sonrió y Evy la torturó con la mirada.

-Si, adiós- dijo Mori, ella sonrió satisfecha y dio la vuelta, pero luego de dos pasos, volvió y sin que pudieran evitarlo, besó a Mori sin vergüenza alguna. Todos se desesperaron por separarla y Ágata la roció hasta que salió del salón, cerró las puertas y al voltear, Mori estaba en el piso como una tabla.


	5. Día de competencia

**(N/a):** Alo gente de la Tierra, me reportó después de un buen tiempo sin inspiración con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Respondo review: **Noemi-prospon:**Y bueno, la mina es una acosadora, podría ser peor ya sabes, así que un beso zafa al lado de otras acosadoras que conocemos. La idea de que se haga pasar por ella la tenía pero la usaré después. Una pelea entre Honey y ella estaría peleada pero creo que también apuesto por el terroncito dulce. La saga vendrá después, algún día… Bueno, pueden proceder a leer y ya saben, comenten lo que quieran, y si les gusta se lo pueden recomendar a sus amigos, su vecinos, a un ladrón o hasta a su perro :D

Video: w ww. you tube. com/watch ?v=tSM9ppgZ6Cg

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**5-Día de competencia.**

Esa mañana cuando Ágata se despertó, inmediatamente sintió que había olvidado algo, algo importante…

Bueno no importa, ya se acordaría.

Así que como todos los días, se levantó y se vistió para ir al colegio, pero de alguna manera lo que había olvidado la seguía persiguiendo en su mente, en serio pensaba que era algo importante pero no podía recordar que.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al curso, de alguna manera resaltó mucho la forma en que entró y se sentó muy concentrada intentando recordar lo que había olvidado, pero no podía conseguirlo.<p>

-Ey, Ágata- dijo Hikaru.

-¿Si?- respondió aunque sin cambiar de posición, los gemelos se extrañaron más.

-Tono nos pidió que te digamos que lo veas en el almuerzo, dice que ya tiene pensado que quiere que cantes hoy en el club- le contó Kaoru.

-Ahm…- fue la única respuesta de ella ya que seguía distraída.

En ese momento comenzó la clase, de alguna manera Ágata estaba tan distraída que no notó el paso del tiempo hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y un grito consiguió distraerla solo por unos segundos.

-¡ÁGATAAAAAA! ¡Tengo el tema perfecto para hoy! Va exacto con el vestuario que elegí- comentó efusivo Tamaki.

-Ok- y eso fue todo.

-¿Ágata?- preguntó el rubio.

-Ága-chan, ¡mira, mira! Hoy hay torta de frutillas pero con chocolate-

-Ajá- el pequeño tomó un trozo con su tenedor y se lo pasó.

-¿Queres?- pero ella no le respondió, aún miraba solo la mesa y comía lentamente su comida-¿Aga-chan?... Aga-chan- Honey comenzó a deprimirse y justo antes de que llorara por ser ignorado, un montón de chicas se acumularon a su lado.

-¡Honey-Kun, yo lo probaré!- exclamó una.

-Yo te acompaño todo el almuerzo, Honey-Kun-

-Gracias- aunque realmente, no se consoló del todo, pero notó que Ágata seguía seriamente distraída, el resto del club también comenzó a sentirse más que solo extrañados con su actitud.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?-

-Lleva así todo el día- dijeron juntos Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Parece que el día de hoy tiene mucho en que pensar- comentó Kyouya de manera más bien sarcástica.

-Deberías intentarlo- dijo sin cambiar de expresión la pelirroja, y esto fue un ligero golpe para el vicepresidente.

-Siempre tengo cosas importantes en que ocuparme- acomodó sus lentes.

Ágata soltó una leve risa –Importantes- y nuevamente golpeó a Kyouya.

-No recuerdo el día en que se dijo que pensar sobre como conquistar fuera importante- al parecer el hecho de que en ese momento lo hubiera ignorado fue peor que si hubiese respondido algo. Tras esto los gemelos comenzaron a susurrarse uno al otro mirándolo con expresión de burla- ¿Qué tanto dicen?- preguntó un molesto Kyouya.

-Nada, nada- respondieron.

-¿Qué tal si hablan sobre cuanto les va llevar limpiar el armario del club?- dijo sonriente pero con un aire sombrío el vicepresidente y los gemelos se pusieron azules ante esto.

-¡Ah, había olvidado algo! Ágata, la próxima semana se viene el día de competencias, vas a estar en el concurso de belleza ¿No?- sonrió Tamaki.

-No-

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ah! Tal vez sea por que ya sos una modelo profesional, participar en eso sería un golpe bajo para las demás, por que las demás creerán que no pueden competir contra tu belleza mágica. ¡No piensen eso, princesas! Todas son hermosas a su modo-

-¡Tamaki-Kun!- gritaron juntas a su alrededor.

-Es por eso ¿No, Ágata?-

-No-

-Entonces ¿por qué?-

-…- de pronto ella puso una expresión triste- no sirvo- tanto Tamaki como Honey y los gemelos saltaron a su alrededor para alentarla de forma ridícula en verdad.

-¡No es así, Ágata! ¡Vos podes vencerlas a todas!-

-¡Vos podes, vos podes!- decían los gemelos.

-Si la encontré- dijo Ágata.

-¡Eso es! Ya encontraste de nuevo esa confianza que te va a hacer ganar- exclamó Tamaki cuando Mori lo interrumpió parándose a su lado- ¿Mori-senpai?-

-No estaba escuchando- señaló a la pelirroja, que en verdad no estaba respondiendo, si no que solo decía pensamientos al azar en voz alta, esto hizo que a todos les cayera una gota en la frente. Por otro lado, Mori se paró a su lado e intentó sacarla de su mente -¿En qué pensas?-

-Eso no importa- respondió ella, pero solo Mori notó que solo seguía pensando en voz alta, los demás se lo tomaron como si esa hubiera sido su respuesta, una más bien grosera.

-¡¿Cómo le vas a hablar así?- de pronto, Evelyn salió de quien sabe donde, chocando la cabeza de su hermana contra la mesa y luego mirando sonriente a Mori- Perdónala, es una idiota. Pero yo nunca te hubiera dicho eso-

-Evelyn- dijo su hermana sonando furiosa para luego levantarse con ojos como rayos que asustaron a todos excepto a Ivy y Mori.

-¿Qué queres?- dijo Ivy aburrida, expresión que cambió para horrorizarse ante el pequeño conejo de peluche que Ágata puso frente a ella. A penas lo vio, se ocultó bajo la mesa haciendo ruidos como un gato que no se anima a atacar. Luego de eso, su hermana puso el pequeño muñeco en el bolsillo delantero del saco de Mori.

-Llévatelo para cuidarte de ella, yo tengo muchos-

-Ah- contestó él.

-Ivy-chan, ¿No ibas a estar en Tokio?- le preguntó Honey, arrodillándose frente a ella, lo cual la hizo salir de debajo de la mesa solo para alejarse, aunque no sin antes chocar su cabeza contra la misma. Trató de recuperar la compostura limpiándose la ropa y le respondió:

-Si, pero la cancelé. Tenía que cuidar de mi…- iba a decir algún adjetivo hacia Mori pero antes de que terminara, Ágata la roció con agua como solía hacer y Evelyn se resignó- a mi hermana- dijo con bronca y su gemela sonrió satisfecha, para volver a su curso al toque del timbre.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, Ágata no notó el paso del tiempo hasta que llegó al Host club y Tamaki la enloqueció con su vestuario y su canción del día. Ese día, debían usar de trajes, el tema con el que Tamaki se había vestido el segundo día del club, por tanto todos estaban con trajes elegantes y Ágata con un vestido brillante corto de mangas hasta el codo y tacos negros, con su cabello suelto a ambos lados de su cara. Su canción de hoy era una que pegaba con el tema, pero no la elegida por Tamaki si no por ella misma.<p>

Mientras todos ya estaban en el club, solo faltaba que apareciera la pelirroja a deleitar a sus clientes, los cuales estaban deprimidos hasta que de pronto cayeron varios papelitos del techo y fue entonces que notaron a la chica bajar lentamente en una hamaca (play video).

The french are glad to die for love

(Los franceses están felices de morir por amor)

Luego de esto, ella bajó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar entre todos cantando.

A kiss on the hand made me quite continental

(Un beso en la mano es más bien continental)

but diamonds are a girls best friend

(Pero los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una chica)

A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental

(Un beso es algo grande pero no te paga la renta)

On your humble flat

(De tu humilde departamento)

or help you feed your aunt pussy cat

(O ayuda a alimentar a tu gato)

Men grow cold

(Los hombres se vuelven fríos)

as girls grow old

(Como las chicas se vuelven viejas)

and we all lose our charms in the end

(Y todos perdemos nuestro encanto al final)

But square-cut or pear-shaped

(Pero talladas en ángulos en bisel)

These rocks don't lose there shape

(Estas rocas nunca pierden su forma)

Diamonds are a girls best friend

(Los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una mujer)

Tiffany's...cartier

En esto, la chica comenzó a ser elevada sobre la multitud.

Cause we are living in a material World

(Por que estamos viviendo un mundo material)

And I am a material girl

(Y yo soy una chica material)

Y ahora cayó sobre uno de los chicos, para luego levantarse y tirar un beso, siguiendo su camino, volvió a ser elevada sobre la multitud.

Come and get me boys...

(Vengan por mí, chicos)

Black star... roscor

Talk to me Harry Zidler

(Háblame Harry Zidler)

Tell me all about it

(Dime todo sobre eso)

There may come a time when a

(Puede llegar el momento en que)

Lass needs a lawyer

(Necesites un abogado)

But diamonds are a girls best friend

(Pero los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una mujer)

There may come a time

(Puede llegar el momento)

When a hot boiled employer

(En que un guapo jefe)

thinks your awful nice

(Piense que eres linda)

but get that ice or else no dice

(Pero conseguir el hielo o lo no dado)

He's your guy when stocks are high

(Aquí esta tu chico cuando las acciones son altas)

But beware when they start to descend

(Pero cuidado cuando empiezan a descender)

Diamonds are a girls best

(Los diamantes son de una chica el mejor)

Diamonds are a girls best

diamonds are a girls best friend

(Los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una mujer)

Cause that's when those lasses

(Por que ahí es cuando esas muchachas)

Go back to their spouses

(Vuelven a sus esposos)

Diamonds are a girls best friend

(Los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una mujer)

Y así terminó su canto, que aunque animado siempre lo hizo de manera elegante. Luego de ello volvió a su lugar con sus respectivos clientes, quienes la colmaron de preguntas como solían hacer, pero ella realmente no las contestaba, si no que seguía diciendo sus pensamientos al azar pensando en lo que había olvidado, aún así nadie lo notó, si no que consiguió de alguna manera que sus respuestas los cautivarán como siempre.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó el día de competencias, había concursos de todo tipo con diferentes premios.<p>

-¡Rápido Ágata! ¡Yo sé que vas a ganar y papá va a estar orgulloso de vos!- gritaba Tamaki preparando a la chica para un concurso del que ni estaba enterada por seguir distraída con su mente.

-Falta algo- dijo distraída.

-Si, es verdad. ¿Qué puede ser?- pensaba Tamaki, de pronto alguien lo tocó en la espalda, al voltear no vio a nadie por lo que regresó la mirada a Ágata, pero ella ya estaba sobre la pasarela. La chica de pronto pasó de estar vestida con un elegante vestido largo, a uno más casual, corto y de escote pronunciado -¡Nooo! ¿Quién hizo eso a mi hoja? ¡Hable ya!- se preocupó y mientras seguía saltando histérico, detrás de una cortina los gemelos reían de su actuación con tijeras en las manos.

A la chica le fue bien en la parte del desfile ya que acostumbraba caminar casi de la misma manera en que modelaba. Además de que su cuerpo también era un punto a su favor.

Lo que realmente debería haber preocupado a Tamaki era la fase de preguntas, ya que la chica en realidad seguía muy distraída.

-Ágata Lebelle- llamó uno de los jueces.

-¿Si?-respondió aunque en verdad seguía pensando en voz alta.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras algunas cosas sobre vos misma-

La chica calló un momento y luego respondió haciendo una lista de errores humanos que de alguna manera logró conmover a todos los presentes. Incluso Tamaki lloraba tras la cortina con cierto brillo admirando a su hija.

* * *

><p>-¡Vos mírame, Takashi! Voy a ganar este concurso derrotando al más fuerte de la escuela y entonces vas a caer a mis pies- se propuso Evelyn antes de ingresar a donde sería la pelea.<p>

Cuando ingresó, no había contado con que el más fuerte de la escuela pudiera ser el mismísimo Mori, por lo que se quedó helada y cayó al piso recta como una tabla. Un par de chicos se encargaron de levantarla incitando a que siguiera con la pelea. Pero al mirar a Mori simplemente salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>De alguna manera, Ivy terminó en una casa de terror intentando respirar bien. Luego se puso a explorar un poco el lugar sin sorprenderse por nada hasta que algo más se apareció frente a ella haciéndola caer. Al subir la mirada vio que era un muñeco vestido como ella pero con una máscara más fea. El mismo estaba sujetado por los gemelos.<p>

-Ah, Ivy-chan- dijeron a coro.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacen asustando con un muñeco de mi?-

-Es el más éxito tuvo- dijeron tranquilos para luego ser perseguidos por ella tratando seriamente de matarlos.

Al salir corriendo, los gemelos atropellaron al rey del club que iba saltando alrededor de Ágata orgulloso de su victoria. El rubio salió volando y calló en medio de una pelea entre Honey y otro estudiante de karate, siendo golpeado por error.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Kyouya administraba un concurso de preguntas sobre distintos cálculos matemáticos que pocos podían resolver. El vicepresidente se veía bastante feliz de torturar indirecta y mentalmente a sus compañeros.<p>

Desgraciadamente, esta fue otra parada para la persecución de los Hitachiin, los cuales destruyeron por completo la mesa en que todos estaban acomodados. En esta parada enviaron a todos los que concursaban a la enfermería.

Su siguiente parada fue pasando por donde Honey peleaba con más alumnos. El pequeño los esquivo, pero su retador fue otra vacante para la enfermería.

Por último, pasaban corriendo por los pasillos hasta chocar esta vez con Mori. Solo que él no salió volando si no que fue como chocar contra una pared de hierro para ambos. Y al verlo, Ivy se detuvo difícilmente debido a la velocidad que usaba y corrió hacia el lado contrario mientras los gemelos deliraban con los ojos en espiral por el golpe. Fueron dos más en ocupar la enfermería junto a los demás.

* * *

><p>Evelyn estaba ahora sentada en una fuente muy triste, se sentía avergonzada de sus actitudes frente al chico que tanto le gustaba. De pronto se levantó con un aura maligna.<p>

-Todo… es… ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESOS DOS!- gritó para luego salir corriendo nuevamente a buscar a los gemelos, solo que en el camino hizo que todos los que la veían venir salieran a correr formando prácticamente una estampida de personas.

En otra parte, Ágata seguía caminando distraída en lo que aún no conseguía recordar, cuando la manada se dirigía a ella. Pero no lo notó, aunque si vio cuando una cinta en su vestido se enredó con una palanca. Al quitarla, tiró de la palanca que por alguna razón hizo caer una pared de concreto contra la que chocó toda la estampida formada por Evelyn.

De esta manera, la enfermería quedó repleta de heridos. Mientras que Ágata finalmente recordó lo que había olvidado:

-¡Ya sé! Tenía que devolver esa película sobre aquella guerra-y recién ahora vio que el colegio estaba prácticamente vacío, producto de algo similar a una guerra con peores resultados.


	6. Broma sin control

**(N/a):** ¿Qué tal gente? Bueno, estoy de regreso con esta historia que nuevamente les traigo y espero sus opiniones por favor T.T. Contestando reviews: A **natsume-nyaa**: No sabes cuanto me alegro tu comentario, en serio lo agradezco y espero sigas el fic y te siga gustando, y como pediste, aquí esta la continuación. A **Noemi-prosopon**: Aleluia amiga. Bueno, como te explique, Ivy decidió pelear con el más fuerte físicamente, por eso le tocó Mori, y la situación terminó como era de esperarse. A Kyouya y los gemelos yo también los amo, los tres son hermosos. Y Ágata sencillamente zafó xD. Bueno ahora me retiro, COMENTEN PLEASE! Video (ignoren las charlas): w tube. com /watch ?v=0MuNFqlTdzI

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6-Broma sin control.**

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijeron los gemelos frente a la computadora. Comenzaron a leer atentamente y luego de unos minutos sonrieron con malicia.

-No es mala idea- dijo Kaoru.

-¿A quién se lo damos?- preguntó Hikaru y su gemelo quedo pensativo.

-Ya sé con quien va a ser más divertido- luego sonrió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la escuela. Ágata llegó al curso y, al rato, llegaron los gemelos y la saludaron.<p>

-¡Buen día, Ága-chan!- dijeron juntos.

-Hola, están de buen humor hoy- respondió.

-Bueno, a veces simplemente pasa que el día te sonríe- dijo Hikaru.

-Y no tiene nada de malo sonreírle también- agregó Kaoru.

-Cierto, pero me sigue sorprendiendo esa teoría viniendo de ustedes-

-Mira que bien- dijeron los dos aburridos. Ciertamente ese día se portaron muy amables con la chica, quien se extrañó cada vez más, pero decidió solo ignorarlo ya que le agradaba y seguramente no duraría mucho.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, los dos la arrastraron para ofrecerle algo.

-Mira Ágata, ¿Queres probar?- Hikaru le ofreció una porción de una comida que ella desconocía.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué se yo? Pero es rico- la pelirroja decidió aceptarlo y al probarlo, efectivamente era delicioso. Era algo así como un pequeño pan dulce y espumoso con crema sobre el mismo.

-Hola, chicos. ¡Ágata! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Tamaki apareciendo de la nada y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Mira que casualidad, tono está acá- comentó Kaoru riéndose.

-¿Hm? Si ustedes dos me… ¿Ága-chan?- preguntó de pronto asustándose de la expresión de la chica que aún seguía abrazando. Lo miraba casi iluminando todo con el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa exagerada. Los gemelos esperaban solo unas palabras por parte de ella para soltar las risas que estaban aguantando.

-¡Me enamoré!- dijo ella de la nada paralizando a los tres. Hikaru y Kaoru comenzaron a asustarse, al parecer no era lo que estaban esperando, sin embargo Tamaki interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡¿DE QUIÉN? ¡¿QUÉ INDIVIDUO PRESENTE ENAMORÓ A MI HIJA?- preguntó escandalizado haciéndola reír, solo que no fue una de sus risas normales, si no una que la hacía ver como una niña tonta o peor -¿De qué te ríes?-

-De ti, tonto. Acabo de darme cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti- tras decir esto, todos se petrificaron y Tamaki comenzó a convertirse en polvo. Por otro lado los gemelos estaban horrorizados y hablaron en secreto.

-Hikaru, eso no es lo que tenía que pasar-

-Ya sé, cálmate. Capaz dentro de un rato pasa lo que estaba planeado- pero al darse la vuelta, encontraron a la pelirroja felizmente abrazada a un Tamaki que tiraba humo por las orejas de la vergüenza.

-Es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira, es mentira- repetía él una y otra vez sin poder creérselo, bueno, sin querer creerlo- Momento, Ágata. ¿Es en serio? ¿Estás enamorada… de mi?- la chica asintió sonriente.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaron los gemelos. De pronto el rubio comprendió algo y su mirada se volvió macabra.

-Ustedes dos- dijo entre dientes y ellos se asustaron.

-Ah, tono…- dijo Hikaru.

-Nosotros no hicimos…-

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI HIJA?- les gritó sin conseguir liberarse de ella.

-A-ah, eso… Bueno es que…-

-Fue algo así como…- Kaoru miró a su hermano y los dos se resignaron a decir juntos.

-Quisimos hacerle una broma pero salió mal-

-¡No me importa, arréglenlo ya!- Tamaki estaba empezando a sofocarse por el abrazo de Ágata.

-No sabemos como todavía-

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ? ¿Y CUÁNDO VAN A SABER?- ya casi no respiraba.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa- contestaron.

-¡¿Queefgh?- y finalmente ya no pudo hablar más. Ella se preocupo pero a los gemelos solo les cayó una gota en la cabeza. De pronto tocó el timbre para que volvieran a sus clases.

-¡Hora de clase! Vamooos- sujetaron de cada lado a la chica y se la llevaron mientras ella se despedía del rubio desmayado en el césped por el que nadie se preocupó.

Cerca de ahí, se podía ver la sombra de alguien que había observado toda la escena y se fue en cuanto los gemelos y Ágata desaparecieron de su vista.

* * *

><p>Durante el próximo recreo, Tamaki salió tranquilamente de su aula, devolviendo el saludo a todas las chicas. De pronto alguien vino de frente y se colgó de su cuello juguetona.<p>

-¡Tamaki!-

-¡Ágata!- exclamó él.

-Buen día, vámonos- intervinieron los gemelos separándolos para que el rubio huyera. Y así fue durante toda la mañana, mientras Tamaki buscaba cualquier lugar para ocultarse, al ser descubierto, Hikaru y Kaoru se metían en el medio de los dos y se llevaban a la pelirroja a otra parte.

Ágata sin embargo notó el rechazo que él tenía hacia ella.

"Él me está evitando. ¿Será que no me quiere?" pensó, pero agitó la cabeza para sacarse eso "No, le voy a demostrar que soy todo lo que puede llegar a querer".

* * *

><p>Más tarde, los tres llegaban al club totalmente agotados, con la poca fuerza que les quedaba abrieron las puertas. Todos estaban charlando en círculo tranquilos y Ágata, al ver a Tamaki, se arrojó directamente a abrazarlo por el cuello, haciéndolo agitar los brazos una y otra vez para que lo soltara.<p>

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?- preguntó Kyouya.

-Parece que le gusta tono-dijeron los hermanos.

-¿Eh? ¿A Aga-chan le gusta Tama-chan?- dijo Honey.

-¡NO! ¡Es culpa de esos dos! ¡¿Por qué todavía no lo solucionaron?- gritó Tamaki.

-Ah, no tiene cura- dijo Hikaru.

-Los efectos van a terminar mañana- agregó Kaoru.

-¿Mañana? Ella no puede portarse durante las horas del club- reclamó Kyouya.

-Pues no se puede hacer nada- dijeron los dos.

-Ágata- llamó el vicepresidente.

-¿Sii?- respondió en tono infantil, haciendo que todos hicieran muecas de asco.

-¿Sabes que tenes un trabajo en el club y no vas a poder jugar durante el mismo?-

-Si ya se- respondió, Tamaki suspiró gracias a esto -¡Pero la canción de hoy se la voy a dedicar a Tamaki!- agregó.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó él.

-Mientras no lo digas, solo cántala- ordenó Kyouya.

-Ok- dijo ella haciendo puchero.

Cuando la hora del club llegó, la pelirroja comenzó su canción. Primero se apagaron todas las luces, dejando que solo se escuchara la voz de la chica (play video).

_Guido_

_Guido_

_I was lazing around my bedroom_

(estaba descansando en mi habitación)

_When you called_

(cuando llamaste)

2_ndo v idea occured to me I thought you might be_

(y una idea se me ocurrió, pensé que tú tal vez estabas)

_Wondering about._

(preguntándote sobre)

_Guido…_

Aún nadie podía verla, pero en este momento ella apareció colgando en una tela del techo y cantando con un vestido blanco.

_Who's not wearing any clothes?_

(¿quién no esta usando ropa?)

_I'm not, my darling._

(yo no, querido)

_Who's afraid to kiss your toes?_

(¿quién quiere besar tus pies?)

_I'm not._

(no soy)

_Your mama, dear, is blowing into your ear_

(tu mamá, querido, esta susurrando en tu oído)

_So you'll get her loud and clear._

(para que lo oigas fuerte y claro)

_I need you to squeeze me here_

(necesito que me pellizces acá)

_And here_

_And here…_

Ahora ella bajó al piso y siguió cantando sosteniendo la tela.

_Coochie coochie coochie coo…_

_I've got a plan for what I'm gonna do to you_

(tengo un plan para lo que voy a hacerte)

_So hot!_

_You're gonna steam and scream_

(que vas a sudar y gritar)

_And vibrate like a string I'm plucking_

(y vibrar como una cadena que yo hago)

_Kiss your fevered little brow,_

(besaré tu pequeña y afiebrada frente)

_Pinch your cheeks till you say "ow"._

(voy a pellizcar tus mejillas hasta que digas ow)

_And I can hardly wait to show you all_

(y no puedo esperar para mostrarte todo)

_Guido_

_Who won't care if you come to me 3ndo 3ndo ver-worked?_

(¿A quién no le va a importar si vienes a mi cansado?)

_I won't, bambino!_

(a mi no, bambino)

_Who know's a therapy to beat what you can get from me?_

(¿Quién sabe un terapía para encontrar lo que puedes obtener de mi?)

_I don't!_

(yo no)

_But this will have to be enough for now._

(pero esto tendrá que ser suficiente por ahora)

_Guido…_

_Ciao._

_I love you, Guido._

Cuando terminó su acto, la tela la tapó y luego de un momento, todos sus clientes se pararon a aplaudir muy efusivos mientras que los del club aún seguían con la boca abierta.

-M-mi h-hija- tartamudeó Tamaki.

Fuera de eso, ella siguió con su trabajo haciéndolo tan bien como siempre. Los demás también, aunque Tamaki no podía evitar deprimirse siempre que Ágata encontraba oportunidad de sonreírle o saludarlo.

Sin embargo, nadie en el club notó la presencia de un cliente nuevo que no actúo como todos los clientes de Ágata, solo observaba detenidamente su comportamiento durante todo lo que duró el club abierto.

* * *

><p>Al final del día, en cuanto todos los clientes se fueron, ella volvió a saltar prendiéndose de él, feliz.<p>

-¿Te gustó mi canto de hoy?-

-Ehh…-

-¿No?- ella hizo cara de perrito y lo dejó totalmente conmovido, al igual que a los gemelos y Honey.

-¡M-me encantó!- balbuceó.

-¡Siii!- dijo ella. Feliz de que le gustara y entendiendo eso como si le correspondiera, sencillamente lo besó sin más. Honey exclamó un largo "Oooh", Mori no cambió su expresión, Kyouya se veía algo molesto y los gemelos comenzaron a saltar alrededor furiosos, hasta que ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó de inmediato al chico que cayó desmayado y recto como una plancha.

-¿Ágata?- preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Ága-chan?- preguntó Honey.

-Yo… yo-

-¡Volvió a ser normal!- lloraron juntos Hikaru, Kaoru y Honey.

-Ustedes dos- los llamó Ágata furiosa y ellos inmediatamente salieron a correr, pero antes de que ella pudiera salir a perseguirlos, Kyouya la detuvo.

-¿Quee?- se quejó.

-¿Sabes que podes vengarte de mejor manera?- preguntó y ella se confundió ante su sonrisa malvada.

* * *

><p>-Ok, escúchenme todos- pidió la palabra Ágata frente a todos sus compañeros reunidos en el club al día siguiente- a partir de la próxima semana, quiero que cada uno de los miembros del club cante una canción distinta cada día conmigo-<p>

-¿Una canción?- preguntaron juntos Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Sep-

-Me encanta la idea, ¿Puedo tocar el piano?- preguntó Tamaki emocionado.

-Ah si, voy a buscar una canción para eso- y él saltó emocionado.

-¿Y los otros qué?- preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Podemos elegir nuestra canción?- pidió Kaoru.

-La suya es una que ya tengo preparada y desde ya que no pueden oponerse-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron juntos.

-Por haberme envenenado- los miró acusadora- pero de cualquier manera, el primer día voy a cantar con el presidente-

-¡Siii!- dijo feliz.

-El segundo con el vicepresidente-

-Tendrá que ser algo bueno para que acepte-

-Ay tengo una que la letra te va a comprar- él se rió ante esto- el tercer día con Hikaru y Kaoru, el cuarto con Honey y el quinto con Mori-

-¡YO QUIERO CANTAR CON MORI!- saltó Evelyn de la nada y todos la miraron asustados.

-Ivy, ¿Siquiera sabes cantar?- esto la hizo retractarse y también se enojó con su hermana, quien solo suspiró.

Por otra parte, detrás de la puerta escuchaba atento aquel cliente callado y observador que nadie notó. Cuando Ágata terminó su anuncio, él solo se decidió a retirarse. Más tarde apareció hablando en una habitación oscura con una mujer que observaba su escritorio lleno de fotografías.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó ella.

-Si- respondió el chico que llevaba anteojos.

-Muy buen trabajo, Kosumi. Sigue observándola detenidamente como hasta ahora-

-Está bien- respondió y salió de la habitación.

-Voy a descubrirte- declaró ella- Ágata Lebelle- y entonces se vio como todas las fotos que llenaban su escritorio eran de Ágata.


	7. Una navidad problemática

**(N/a):** LUNA G. PRESENTE! Si si si, sigo viva extrarrestres y voy a seguir escribiendo! NO VAN A LIBRARSE TAN FÁCIL DE MI! *voltea* Ey, aloha terrícolas. Lamento mucho la demora, mi computadora fue secuestrada por extrarrestres enviados por gente que nunca conocerán xD Ok, en serio, lamento la demora pero aquí estoy. Y como volví cerca de navidad decidí traerles un especial de eso. Antes quiero agradecer muchísimo a **JaviiGomez**y **Lunalle** por agregarme a sus historias favoritas, y me encantaría si pudiera leer sus opiniones sobre el fic :) Bueno ahora si, los dejo leer mientras sigo asegurando mi computadora para que no vuelva a ser secuestrada, los vigilo… atentamente… ¬¬

Video: htt p: / /www.y /wat ch? v =H_WP1k0ok aM&feature=related

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7-Una navidad problemática.**

Cuando llegó la hora, Ágata y los gemelos estaban caminando hacia el club. Al abrir la puerta escucharon un grito desesperado por parte de Tamaki:

-¡CUIDADO!- Entonces los tres se asustaron y cerraron la puerta. Oyeron un ruido raro por unos segundos y cuando paró se decidieron a entrar. En cuanto volvieron a abrir la puerta vieron un montón de algo blanco en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tamaki está intentando aprender a usar una máquina que dispara espuma para que parezca nieve- respondió Kyouya.

Efectivamente, Tamaki tenía en sus manos un tubo que se conectaba a una máquina y eso fue lo que casi disparó hacia ella y los gemelos al entrar.

-Perdón, hija. Pero este tubo es muy inestable para manejarlo- se disculpó el rubio.

-¿Para qué necesita "nieve" en el salón, Tono?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Ah, eso. Quería usarla al final del acto de Ágata hoy-

-Bueno, vas a cantar conmigo, así que en realidad no veo por que buscas manejarlo vos- señaló ella.

-Es lo que traté de decirle desde que llegamos- agregó Kyouya. En ese momento llegaron Honey, Mori y Evelyn al club.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó Honey.

-Buen día- dijo Mori.

-Voy a comer lo que sea- dijo Evelyn antes de irse.

-Tamaki, acá está lo que me pediste- le indicó Kyouya, mostrándole una pequeña bolsa roja con borde blanco.

-Oh, gracias Kyouya- se alegró él- Atención todos. En esta bolsa están los nombres de todos nosotros. Quería asegurarme que nadie se quedé sin un regalo de navidad, así que cada uno va a sacar un nombre y tiene que comprarle un regalo al que le toque. Pero no cualquier regalo. Tiene que ser especial y único en su clase, original y muy creativo, uno que pueda hacer muy feliz a quien se lo den- pidió muy contento el presidente con sus típicos gestos.

En ese momento entró Evy al salón comiendo algo y Tamaki le dijo- Ah, Ivy. Vos también estás en el juego, sacá un nombre- le puso la bolsa frente a ella, y ella sacó un nombre, esperando que le tocara el de Mori. Pero al ver el papelito dijo:

-Divertite con tu juego- y tiró el nombre adentro de la bolsa, pero Tamaki la siguió, insistiendo.

-¡No! Vos también tenes que participar-

-No quiero-

-Entonces no voy a dejar que vuelvas al club-estableció él, decidido. Volvió a tenderle la bolsa, y ella sacó el nombre que le había tocado, suspirando.

-Muy bien, ahora Kyouya- el vicepresidente sacó el nombre, lo miró y lo guardó sin ninguna expresión- Ágata- le dijo a ella que estaba sentada junto a Kyouya. La pelirroja tomó el papel y al ver el nombre dijo:

-¿No se puede cambiar?-

-No-

-Pero, ¿Qué se yo que regalarle?-

-Tendrás que ser creativa- exclamó extendiendo los brazos- Solamente tenes que pensar muy bien en esa persona, en su personalidad, en lo que le gusta, en lo que lo rodea día a día y…-

-Ya entendí- lo cortó ella.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?- empezó a llorar y ella suspiró.

-Perdón, pero no ando de buenas. Los exámenes me están matando y no puedo dormir bien-

-Oh, ya veo…- El presidente siguió con su juego y le tendió la bolsa a Honey y Mori.

-Siiiii- dijo Honey cuando vio su nombre, mientras que Mori no dijo nada (como es usual). Por último, Tamaki llegó hasta Hikaru y Kaoru. Ellos sacaron sus nombres e hicieron gestos de que no estaba mal.

-Muy bien, ahora recuerden todos. Deben traer sus regalos el día de navidad y lo vamos a celebrar acá, luego de la fiesta del colegio-

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que nadie lo escuchaba en realidad. Ágata por su lado, aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar algunos apuntes y repasar algo. Mientras que Tamaki regresó con la máquina de nieve y siguió tratando de manejarla bien. Todos en el club tenían que evitar que la espuma le diera a los objetos que estaban usando (Honey a sus tortas, Mori a Honey, Kyouya a su computadora, los gemelos a sus juguetes, e Ivy a su comida), excepto por Ágata, quien estaba muy concentrada para ver hacia donde iba a dar la nieve de la máquina.

-Ah, cierto. Ágata- la llamó Kaoru.

-¿Qué?- contestó sin girar la vista.

-Teníamos algo importante que decirte- dijo Hikaru, pero de repente fueron interrumpidos por que la máquina de Tamaki se había descontrolado por completo, disparando hacia todos lados. En medio de eso fue a dar hacia todos, incluyendo a Ágata con sus apuntes.

Cuando finalmente Kyouya la apagó furioso, vieron que el salón estaba hecho un desastre.

-¡Arruinaste mi comida!- le gritó Evelyn.

-Perdón, en serio, yo…- intentó justificarse cuando Ágata lo interrumpió.

-Mojaste todo mi trabajo- le dijo con una expresión tan deprimida como enojada, que lo dejo sin palabras.

-Ága-chan, la máquina de Tama-chan hizo volar mi torta y se manchó tu vestido de hoy- le contó Honey.

-¿Qué? Ese vestido me costó una vida-

-Supongo que no es buen momento para decirte que quisimos hacer una broma- dijo Kaoru.

-Y por error rompimos tu computadora- terminó Hikaru. Ella los miró horrorizada y luego les dijo furiosa.

-¡¿Por qué no pueden ser normales?- luego de eso dejó el salón con paso fuerte. Los demás se sintieron mal por todo lo que había pasado con ella ese día.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Ágata llegó al salón más cercano en donde estaban un montón de cajas que antes contenían las decoraciones para el colegio, se sentó un momento para tratar de calmarse un poco.<p>

-Sabes que no fue su culpa- dijo una voz masculina.

-Si que fue- contestó sin desviar la mirada- Para, ¿Qué?- entonces miró y vio a un hombre enorme y corpulento, con su torso atorado dentro de una caja y usando un vestido de ballet rosado-¿Quién... sos?- preguntó demasiado extrañada.

-Soy tu hado madrino- y ella se confundió más.

-¿Hado es una palabra?- preguntó.

-Posiblemente- contestó y ella se sintió más rara.

-Ajá, ¿Y por qué estás ahí?-

-Tengo que practicar mis aterrizajes- contestó para librarse de la caja con solo abrir los brazos, luego se paró y le dijo- Muy bien, ahora quiero que me digas. ¿En serio te gustaría que tus amigos sean normales?-

-En cierta manera- contestó ella, sin dejar de sentirse incómoda.

-De acuerdo, yo te voy a cumplir ese deseo entonces- Ágata no entendía nada.

-¿Cómo podes hacerlos normarles si ni siquiera vos sos normal?- preguntó.

-Yo soy perfectamente normal- dijo ofendido y ella alzó una ceja- Estoy en entrenamiento y voy a conseguir mi diploma tras cumplirte este deseo-

-Por favor, nadie en este mundo puede hacer que ellos sean normales- la pelirroja se levantó para salir del salón.

-Desafío aceptado- exclamó él con voz gruesa y robótica. Ágata volteó a mirarlo asustada ya de su rareza, cuando vio que el hombre no estaba más. Lo buscó un momento con la mirada pero, obviamente no se encontraba en el salón.

-Ahora hasta yo estoy dejando de ser normal- se dijo ella y finalmente salió del salón.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresó al salón del club, vio que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío. Se fijó bien, pero solo soplaba el viento. No había ni personas, ni ningún tipo de muebles. Ella se sintió confundida, pero pensó que se había equivocado de salón, por lo que salió a ver el cartel. Sin embargo este decía: "Tercera sala de música".<p>

Volvió a dar un vistazo al salón y luego decidió irse. Pasando por los pasillos, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba con cierto recelo, pero no entendía por que. De pronto chocó con alguien por ir distraída.

-¡Honey!- dijo en cierta manera, feliz.

-¿Quién sos para decirme así?- preguntó él molesto.

-¿Qué cosa? Soy yo- respondió comenzando a asustarse.

-No sos nadie para mi, así que mejor evita hablarme de ahora en adelante- contestó frío antes de irse, dejándola muy mal. Otra cosa que a Ágata se le hizo extraño, fue no ver a Mori cerca de él.

Ágata ya se estaba sintiendo incómoda con todas las miradas, no entendía por que Honey le había hablado así, por que estaba solo, o por que el club estaba vacío. Comenzó a acelerar su paso hasta que terminó corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a su respectivo salón.

Cuando entró, buscó desesperada hasta encontrar su objetivo.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru!- los llamó preocupada.

-¿Qué queres?- dijo Hikaru enojado.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Honey me habló tan mal hace un rato?-

-¿Honey?- preguntó Kaoru extrañado- No estarás hablando de Hanninozuka-sempai, ¿O si?-

-Si, él. ¿Por qué me respondió tan frío y enojado?-

-Él es frío y enojado- respondió Hikaru.

-No entiendo por que trataste de hablarle- agregó Kaoru.

-O por que nos estás hablando ahora- dijo Hikaru.

-¿Qué? Por que son mis amigos, ¿Por qué más?-

-¿Quién dijo que somos amigos?- preguntó Kaoru, dejando a Ágata helada.

-¿Por qué vamos a ser tus amigos? Sos rara- dijo Hikaru para luego marcharse junto con su hermano. La pelirroja se quedó totalmente congelada en donde estaba, unas lágrimas querían salir, pero notó que todos la miraban tal y como en los pasillos. Entonces decidió volver a salir corriendo. No soportaba que las personas la miren así.

En medio de su camino, volvió a chocar con alguien.

-Kyouya- dijo, aunque ya desanimada. Pensando en que él tampoco la reconocería.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó él.

-Si, y mucha. No tengo idea de por que el club está vacío, por que Honey, Hikaru y Kaoru me hablan como si no me conocieran, ni por que todo el mundo me mira con desprecio- contestó con un cierto nudo en la garganta.

-Si te referís al Hanninozuka-sempai, él no habla con nadie fuera de sus estudiantes. Los gemelos Hitachiin siempre fueron aislados, no veo razón por que hablen con vos, siendo la chica nueva- Ágata, a pesar de que no comprendía del todo, le alegró en cierta manera que alguien le explicará la situación y quería saber más.

-¿Y Mori?... O, Morinnozuka- preguntó, aclarando el nombre ya que veía que no usaban sus apodos.

-Él es el presidente del club de Kendo, ¿Por qué te interesa?-

-¿Y Tamaki?- preguntó asustándose.

-¿El hijo del director? Él no asiste a este colegio- En ese momento, Ágata hizo una exclamación de sorpresa y empezó a balbucear sin poder decir nada en realidad.

-¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Por qué?- preguntó alterada.

-No estoy en posición de contarte ese tipo de detalles personales- respondió él, serio. Ágata entrecerró los ojos enojada, para luego quitarle los anteojos- ¿Qué hacés?- preguntó indignado, buscando recuperar sus lentes.

-Decime por que Tamaki no estudia acá- pidió decidida.

-Ya te dije que no puedo- replicó él, pero la pelirroja le presionó el brazo hasta que él habló-Es por su abuela- dijo finalmente, y Ágata lo soltó, devolviendo sus lentes. Su infancia vivida junto a su hermana, le servían de vez en cuando. Iba a preguntar más detalles, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-El deseo- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kyouya.

-¡El deseo! Ese… "hado", hizo que Tamaki sea normal, y por tanto nunca fundó el club y todos ustedes son como eran antes de conocerlo- dijo señalándolo a Kyouya, luego se quedó en silencio y preguntó extrañada- ¿Eran así antes de conocerlo? Bueno, ¡no importa! Voy a arreglar las cosas con ese tipo- entonces vio la mirada rara por parte de él.

-Ajá… Suerte entonces- trató de irse, pero ella lo paró.

-No, vos venís conmigo- lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la habitación en donde había conocido al "hado".

-Ahora busca a un hombre de musculatura exagerada con tutú- le pidió cuando llegaron a la habitación, pero él la miro muy raro.

-Ajá... ¿Qué?- dijo con sarcasmo y Ágata suspiró enojada.

-Ok, no me ayudes- y empezó a buscar sola entre todas las cajas. A Kyouya de alguna forma le era extraño verla, pero pensó en que sería descortés no ayudarla, además de que en cierta manera le daba pena verla. Por lo que empezó a buscar entre las cajas también. Cuando Ágata lo notó, le sonrío aunque él no la viera, luego siguieron buscando.

-Aaah. ¿Por las dudas no es él?- dijo el exvicepresidente casi asustado. Cuando la pelirroja lo escuchó, se alegró mucho por dentro, pero cuando vio al hombre que estaba dormido en el piso, si bien tenía una musculatura exagerada y usaba traje de ballet, no era el mismo que ella había conocido.

-Nooo. Era algo así, pero no este- dijo desilusionada.

-¿Entonces que hace este hombre acá?- Kyouya lo empujó levemente con el pie y el hombre se despertó.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! ¿Qué necesitan, seres en camino a la muerte?- dijo el hombre luego de pararse, y los otros dos lo miraron estupefactos tras el saludo y tras ver que, además de su ridículo traje, también tenía alas como las de un hada.

-Ah…- Ágata se aclaró la garganta- ¿Usted conoce a un hombre que es muy similar a usted pero no?- preguntó y Kyouya la miro con elocuencia, señalando que su pregunta no era muy específica.

-¿Vos sos la chica a la que mi hermano le concedió su deseo de navidad?- el hombre la señaló con un palo de madera que tenía una estrella en la punta, pretendiendo ser una vara mágica.

-Si, aunque en realidad no era mi deseo- Ágata miraba sorprendida el palo que tenía, mientras que el hombre suspiró.

-Ese tipo no tiene idea de lo que hace-

-¿Puede revertirlo o no?- preguntó ella ansiosa.

-El tipo de hechizo que uso se revierte solo- señaló el hombre, dejándola estupefacta.

-P-pero. ¿Entonces cuando…?-

-Cuando valores totalmente lo que él cambió- explicó.

-Yo lo valoro. Lo valoraba desde antes, y ahora, y siempre. Lo quería mucho. ¿Ve?- dijo hablando rápido y abrazando a Kyouya, quien se sentía cada vez más incómodo. Pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No totalmente. Cuando eso pase, todo va a ser normal- Ágata se mordió el labio inferior, luego apoyó su cabeza y sus manos en el pecho de Kyouya, casi llorando. Él miro al extraño hombre en forma de pregunta, y él le indicó que la consuele, lo apuró hasta que Kyouya puso sus manos en su cabeza, dando leves palmadas. El hombre hada sonrió y finalmente salió por la puerta. Los otros dos lo miraron irse, inclinándose bastante hacia la puerta, muy sorprendidos de que anduviese por ahí como si nada, pero en realidad el hombre había desaparecido luego de cruzar la puerta.

Después de eso, ellos volvieron a pararse normalmente, separados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Kyouya, a pesar de que no entendía ni donde estaba. Ágata se irguió y dijo decidida.

-Voy a ver a Tamaki. Si no puedo volver a atrás, igual pienso buscar recuperar lo que perdí-luego de eso, salió por la puerta decidida. El exvicepresidente la observó irse un momento.

Después de haberse alejado un cierto trecho, Ágata empezó a darse cuenta de algo. Antes de dejarlo, Kyouya se veía distinto, casi…

Transparente. Y entonces se puso a pensar, y empezó a caminar, cada vez más rápido, hasta que ya estaba corriendo en dirección al club.

Cuando llegó al salón con el cartel de Tercera Sala de Música, abrió la puerta y observó sorprendida, pero sin demostrarlo por fuera. Todo estaba de vuelta ahí, incluso los miembros del club. Tamaki se encontraba gritándole a los gemelos, mientras ellos lo ignoraban. Ivy estaba comiendo junto a Mori, y Honey. Por último, Kyouya se acercó a ella haciendo sus anotaciones y le dijo:

-Ágata, por enojada que estés. No podes faltar a tus actividades del…- pero se interrumpió por que ella saltó hacia él abrazándolo con gran felicidad.

-¡Aaw! Están todos acá. Eso fue rápido- señaló extrañada- pero no importa- lo abrazó muy fuerte para luego irse a saludar a los otros. Empezó dándole un abrazo a Honey, quien primero se confundió, pero luego le correspondió riéndose feliz.

-¿Y a vos que te pico?- preguntó Evelyn.

-No sé. El espíritu navideño quizá- contestó ella sonriendo. Entonces Tamaki llegó a su lado con expresión avergonzada y deprimido.

-Ágata. Perdón por lo de la máquina. ¡Yo-yo voy a hacer tu trabajo, te lo juro! Mira, hasta te dejo jugar con mi osito- le dijo inclinándose y mostrando el oso, asustado de su respuesta. Pero ella se rió y lo abrazó.

-Jaja. Si no fuera por ustedes, sería todo muy aburrido- exclamó y Tamaki parpadeó dos veces. Pero después habló muy feliz.

-¡HIJAA!- aunque antes de poder devolverle el abrazo, los gemelos la habían apartado de él- ¡Devuélvanme a mi hija, par de demonios!-

-No queremos- respondieron sacando la lengua, y luego Ágata le dio un beso en la mejilla a los dos y los abrazó juntos como pudo.

-Los quiero mucho. A todos- aclaró con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento comenzaron a llegar las clientas.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, ya estaban todos reunidos en el salón del club, con trajes elegantes negros y los chicos, hasta con sombreros, mientras que Ágata usaba un vestido navideño rojo, con bordes blancos y detalles en negro, corto.<p>

Para comenzar la fiesta, Ágata estaba sentada sobre el piano que Tamaki empezó a tocar, mientras todos estaba alrededor (play video).

Ágata:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Tamaki:

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

Hikaru, pasando de un lado a otro de Ágata:

_I just want you for my own_

Kaoru, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano:

_more than you could ever know_

Kyouya, ofreciéndole una mano a Ágata para que bajara:

_Make my wish come true_

Honey, poniéndose frente a ella:

_All I want for Christmas_

Mori, saliendo de detrás de ella:

_Is you…_

_It's YOU_

Ágata:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Kyouya, caminando con Ágata sujeta de su brazo:

_Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

Ágata:

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

Honey, desde otra parte:

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

Los gemelos juntos, sujetando a Ágata de los brazos para elevarla:

_I just want you for my own_

Honey y Mori juntos, sujetando a su altura las manos de Ágata:

_More than you could ever know_

Tamaki y Kyouya juntos:

_Make my wish come trae_

Todos juntos:

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

Kaoru:

_Oh! All the lights are shining_

Hikaru:

_so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)_

Ágata:

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

Mori:

_And everyone is singing_

Honey:

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

Tamaki:

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oooh_

Ágata:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

Kyouya:

_I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door_

Todos juntos, poniéndose nuevamente alrededor del piano:

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_Yooou baby_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Christmas Day baby you and me_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

* * *

><p>Cuando la fiesta terminó, mientras las demás personas se daban sus regalos, y algunos hasta se confesaban. Todos los del club se reunieron cerca de su árbol de navidad, para darse los regalos que correspondían.<p>

-Feliz navidad, príncipe- le dijo Evelyn a Tamaki, acercándole algo rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Ah, ¡¿Para mi? A ver…- cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que era un álbum de fotos. Y cuando lo abrió, vio un montón de fotos de Ágata, la mayoría eran de su infancia, y algunas eran del club. Luego de mirarlo por un rato, el rey empezó a llorar a cántaros emocionándose con los momentos que veía- Jiiiiiiii. Mi hija es tan hermosa T_T-

Ágata solo negó con la cabeza, pero luego sonrió por eso. El próximo regalo, fue el de Honey:

-¡Feliz navidad, Ivi-chan!- exclamó, mostrándole una bolsa con diseño navideño y un moño.

-Dame eso- dijo ella, y cuando lo abrió, sacó de él un muñeco de tela que era igual a Mori- Guau, terrón de azúcar. ¿De donde lo sacaste? Es perfecto- preguntó emocionada y Honey sonrió, mientras que a Mori le caía una gota en la frente.

-Jeje, que buena elección, Honey-sempai- le dijo Kaoru, y luego le entregó un papel- Feliz navidad- cuando Honey lo leyó, le preguntó.

-¿Un mapa?-

-Es un mapa y una entrada especial, para visitar el interior de la mejor fábrica de dulces de la ciudad. Y también vas a poder comer lo que haya-

-SIIIIIIIIII- gritó muy emocionado el pequeño. Kaoru sonrió, y al voltear vio que Mori le tendía un regalo.

-Feliz navidad- dijo.

-Wow, ¿para mi?- lo agarró y cuando lo abrió, vio que era un libro.

-¡NOOOO! ¡El último! Hikaru, Hikaru mira. Mori-sempai consiguió el último tomo de la colección-

-¿Qué? Pero si nunca había llegado a Japón. ¡Que genial!- exclamó mirándolo- Ah, por cierto. Feliz navidad, Mori-sempai- Hikaru le tendió su regalo sin dejar de mirar el cómic. Cuando Mori abrió la bolsa, salio de ella una pequeña y hermosa lechuza, la cual se paró en la mano de Mori y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, mientras él la acariciaba y sonreía, estaba ciertamente muy feliz con su regalo.

-Hikaru, feliz navidad- le dijo Tamaki mientras le tendía su regalo. Hikaru lo abrió emocionado, ya que era una caja bastante grande. Adentro de ella, había una especia de pistola multifunción (servía para disparar desde agua, hasta pelotas de varios tamaños).

-No, ¡que espectacular! Kaoru, hay que ver si los de la casa pueden contra esto-

-Jaja, probalo con mamá primero- propuso su hermano.

-Sii. Va a pagar por su última broma- señalo Hikaru, observando detenidamente su nuevo juguete.

Por otro lado, Ágata estaba sentada en un sofá doble mirando a los otros, cuando alguien se paró detrás de ella y dejó caer un regalo en su regazo. Al voltear vio que era Kyouya.

-Feliz navidad- le dijo para luego sentarse a su lado.

-¿A vos te tocó mi nombre?- preguntó- Eso es raro, por que a mi también me tocó el tuyo- explicó para luego tenderle su regalo. Él lo tomó y ambos abrieron su respectivo regalo- Oh, por dios, mentira- exclamó ella al ver que su regalo eran unos aros, los sacó de su caja para verlos mejor. Eran los aros que usaba un personaje de una de sus series preferidas de cuando era niña- Nunca pensé que los iba a ver, esa serie era muy vieja y no vendían ya nada de ella cuando era niña-

-Para tu suerte, conozco a algunos coleccionistas de ese tipo de cosas. Ahora pregunto: ¿Cuál es el objetivo de tu regalo?- dijo elevando su regalo, que era un par de anteojos.

-Ah, es que pensé que unos anteojos con esta forma te iban a quedar mejor- Ágata le quitó a Kyouya los anteojos cuadrados que usaba, y le puso los nuevos que ella había comprado, su marco y forma eran distintos a los anteriores, estos eran ovalados- Ahí está, a mi me gusta más- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, como digas- dijo él y ella se rió, antes de notar algo encima de los dos, lo cual al verlo, Kyouya también hizo una mueca de pregunta. Ágata volteó y dijo:

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dirigiéndose hacia los gemelos, quienes tendían con una caña de pescar, un muérdago sobre los dos.

-Te hacemos un favor- dijeron riéndose.

-Sabes que lo queres- señaló Ivy que estaba al lado de los Hitachiin. Ágata sonrió con sarcasmo y luego estiró el muérdago, haciendo que los otros dos cayeran, pero sobre una montañita de nieve que había formado lo que caía de la máquina de Tamaki- Y también sabía que iban a terminar así- dijo Ivy para luego irse.

-Son muy molestos- dijo Kyouya y Ágata suspiró.

-Igual, voy a ayudarlos- se levantó para dirigirse a ellos. Pero a medio camino, decidió volver y cuando Kyouya volteó, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- Sigue siendo una regla- dijo mirándolo pícara, para luego irse. El vicepresidente solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.


End file.
